I'm a Pirate, I've better things to do II
by rain-days
Summary: The pirate and commodore aren't pleased when love happens between Sparrow's 'adoptive' daughter and Norrington's newphew. One of Jack's old 'acquintances' comes to Port Royal with these words to say: Love is Murder.
1. The Past

Camille stood on the upper deck smiling to herself, leaning on the rail. She looked down to the blue ocean below. Smiling again, she glanced over her shoulder to Jack who she had known for now ten years. Sometimes he was a 'father' 'dad' or sometimes he was just 'Jack'. It all depended on the day. Of course, he wasn't her real father, but he was much better.  
  
She remembered when she was younger and how her father suddenly got terrible after her mother past away. He'd be always drunk, gambling, and sometimes abusive to Camille, blaming her for his wife's and her mother's death.

Her mother had died of fever when Camille was four. Though she was so young when it happened, Camille remembered it well. Her mother's usually beautiful cheery face was sweaty and pale. Her green eyes that use to sparkle were dull. Camille remembered laying next to her mother on her bed, staring at her. Her mother was softly running her hand through Camille's thick long hair, whispering 'I love you ''s and trying to comfort Camille. She then gave Camille a necklace with a ring on it. She remembered her mother's voice fading into silence.  
  
When she was six Camille woke in the grass where she had been sleeping. She was sleeping in the grass because... Well, she knew her father had been drinking all day and she didn't want to be around him. That when she saw a man with messy beaded dreadlocks walk off of the docks and into the village. Her interest about the man quickly grew inside her and Camille was quickly and quietly following him. She remembered how Jack's boots echoed off of the walks as he mumbled a few things to himself. But Camille, she was barefoot and therefore she wasn't heard and she wasn't noticed.  
  
But Camille couldn't stay silent, this Man was too... too much, well... It's hard to think of the word, but whatever it was, Jack was it. Camille stopped walking and found her voice suddenly, "Mister?" She called to him.  
  
"Aye..." The man turned around and let go of the handle of his sword he'd been hanging onto. The man's tan face and dark brown eyes looked extremely confused. "Who be ye...love?" He asked her, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Camille." She said in amazement, staring at him. On his head with a old looking leather three-pointed hat. Under it though, he was wearing a red bandana. His white shirt was wrinkled and un-tucked. The brown breeches he had on had were slightly wet at the bottom, along with dirty from...dirt. But still, he was utterly amazing to the little girl.  
  
"Camille? Well that is a fine name." He nodded then turned to leave her.  
  
She wouldn't have this though, "Don't go." Camille pleaded, sitting on his foot, wrapping her arms around his leg.  
  
Camille pressed her pink lips together and pushed her hair which was now just a few inches past her shoulders out of her face and looked down to the man at the wheel of the ship. To Jack.  
  
Over the past years he had been teaching Camille how to steer, commands, and about the different sections of the ship. Actully, he taught Camille all of this before she was ten. She loved the ship as much as Jack did. When she was eight, he taught her how to swim. Well, he pushed Camille off of the plank of the ship, and yelled what to do. It wasn't until a half an hour later, that she figured out she could stand up in the water and have the waves go up to her neck.  
  
She sighed happily and walked down the steps to the main dock, she stood next to Jack, "Is that Port Royal then?"  
  
Jack gave a nod, "Aye... Should be there..." He shrugged, "Soon enough..."  
  
Camille smiled and looked ahead, she was eager to see Will and Elizabeth again, along with the two twin boys who were now suppose to be six. Camille put her hands together behind her back. She hadn't seen them for a few months now... But she didn't know at the moment that she'd meet someone that would forever change her life.


	2. Meeting Thomas

Camille walked off of the large ship unto the docks. She tied a white bandana on the top of her hair which was in about twenty or thirty braids. Jack was ahead of her just a bit, nodding to a few people passing by and Camille smiled at the raised eyebrows the people gave him. Passing by a cart with apples on it, Camille saw that Jack took a large shiny red one calmly, even saying a "Hello." To the man that was pushing it. Jack tossed the apple over his shoulder and Camille caught it with a smile.  
  
She took a bite of the juicy red apple and looked up into the clear sky. It was a very deep shade of blue. It was a wonder to her of how the sky could be so blue sometimes, then other times a pale blue that almost seemed white. People were chattering with others, trying to get the owners to lower the price. A small girl with blonde curls passed Camille, holding onto her hands. The girl had on a silk plum purple dress, a small white shall draped over her shoulders.  
  
Jack must've seen Camille looking at it. He flashed a grin, "Would you like a dress like that?" He had gotten her a green one when she was younger. Then a pale pink dress when she was ten. Jack had also gotten her a yellow one when she was fourteen. "I suppose you could get one next year in March...For your birthday. Or maybe sooner?"  
  
She shrugged and grinned, "I don't know... It doesn't make a difference I suppose."   
  
"Doesn't it?"  
  
"Well...It wouldn't hurt to get one sooner, I guess."

"That's what I thought." Jack said flashing another grin. "Well c'mon, we're suppose to be there for dinner."  
  
Camille nodded and Jack started to walk again. She followed him looking at her own plain brown pants. She wore a plain white button up shirt. Camille was fine with it, after all... You couldn't wear a fancy dress and hat while being a pirate. Dresses got in the way of things... But every now and then Camille liked the dresses, they always made her feel like some wealthy lady.  
  
Blinking a few times, she quickened her pace, falling into step with Jack.  
  
Taking another bite of the apple she looked at Jack, "About being a pirate... How long do you plan on being one?" She asked him.  
  
"You ask an awful lot of questions..." Jack said, putting his hands together behind his back, thinking.

"This is only...like the fifth question I asked you today."

"Well...I'm not sure... I mean still some years... But I suppose I can't be a hundred years old and still jumping from one ship to the next...I want to go out with my boots on, in a fight, in action...Maybe a hanging and everyone will remember the day they finally quite and hung Jack Sparrow."  
  
Camille frowned at hearing this, she loved Jack and didn't want him to be hung...she really didn't want him to die at all, "Oh."  
  
He put an arm around her shoulders "Don't you fret Camille... That'll be ages from now. Besides I think I'll give you the Pearl when I finally do go up there." He said nodding to the sky. "Or... Down there..." Jack said glancing at the ground. "Either way... I think you could handle the Pearl, couldn't ye?"

Camille stared at him, "Really?"  
  
Jack nodded, "Why not?" He took his arm off of her and took a flask of rum out of his pocket.  
  
"What about Anamarie..."  
  
"I didn't say anything to her about giving her the ship. She's the first mate, so if I die...Well she'll have control of the ship... But you'll own it...Maybe I should make one of those things, that give my things to people..."   
  
"Do you mean a will?"  
  
"A will! Yes, yes, that's it!" Jack saw the look on Camille's face and he smiled, "Don't worry... It's just to sort things out. You want the ship, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
Jack nodded, "So tomorrow I'll get you a dress... And get one of those will things...Or something such as that."  
  
They continued to walk, pointing things or people out to one another. Camille had missed Port Royal for months. Besides the ship, Port Royal felt like her home. She was felt that things would be alright when she was in Port Royal. Meeting people, seeing the different shops, looking at other ships gave her things to do.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Sparrow and Miss Camille Sparrow." A familiar voice suddenly said. They both turned to see Norrington standing to the side of them.  
  
They both stopped, "And if it isn't Commodore Norrington!" Jack said in amusement, throwing up his arms in mock surprise. Jack looked at him, "I haven't done anything recently. Not anything that I can remember, at least."   
  
Camille looked at his white wig. "Except stealing that apple just a few minutes ago..." Norrington turned to Camille "Still with Jack I see." Norrington said to her.  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, Commodore. Only I can call him Jack." From the corner of her eye she saw Jack grin. Camille knew that there was a bit of a rivalry between them, but it was the friendly type. Though neither would admit it, she knew that they wouldn't hurt the other one, well seriously hurt them anyways.  
  
"Indeed..." He said with a bit of a scowl. He let it fade though, looking around, "Thomas!" He called, looking around.  
  
"Yes?" Answered a boy that was hastily running to them. Camille gazed at the boy. He had a soft complexion, but was a bit tan. The boy had dark brown hair that was tied back in a small pony tail, and his eyes were hazel with specks of dark brown. She smiled, he was quiet handsome. She didn't know the boy was noticing her suntanned skin. She wasn't aware that he was amazed by her emerald green eyes. He looked at her brown hair in braids, they looked a bit shiny and soft. The boy tore his gaze away from Camille with much effort, "Yes?" He asked again.  
  
"This is my nephew, Thomas... Thomas Norrington. He's in the navy now, but he's well on his way to being the new Commodore." He said with pride.  
  
"So... Do you always parade him around, making sure absolutely everyone knows who he is?"  
  
"Thomas-" Norrington said, ignoring Jack's comment, "This is Jack Sparrow. He's the pirate others have been talking about."  
  
Thomas nodded, and then looked at Jack with a grin, "Are you really? I've heard all kinds of stories of you. It's an honor-"  
  
"Thomas... He's a pirate, not exactly the most honorable thing."  
  
"And yet, you're introducing your nephew to one."  
  
He also ignored this comment, "This is Camille... His daughter." He said, nodding to her.  
  
Camille didn't correct him and say she wasn't, nor did Jack. She considered him her father, and he, his daughter. "Pleasure to meet you, Thomas..."  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Camille... A beautiful name if it isn't too bold for me to say." He said, bowing his head to her.  
  
"It is too bold." Both Norrington and Jack said at the same time.  
  
"She does have a beautiful name... But it's a bit bold for you to say, lad." Jack said with a scowl.  
  
"Sorry, Sir." Thomas said to Jack, but he still gazed at Camille a soft smile on his lips.   
  
"Come along Thomas, we've got more important things to do." Norrington said firmly, putting a hand on his nephew's back, leading him away from Jack and Camille. Thomas still gazed at Camille for a few moments longer, until he nodded again and looked ahead.   
  
"We better be on our way Camille." Jack said, continuing to walk.  
  
Camille didn't move though, she continued to watch them as they disappeared into a group of people.  
  
"Camille... Are you coming?" Jack said, looking back at her, holding out his hand.  
  
She looked back to him and hurried to his side, "Yes..." Camille said, lightly holding onto Jack's hand, swinging it happily as they walked.


	3. Turner Ship, A dress, and Bathing

Camille sat in the boys' room. It was a good size, with a tall window on the far wall. A toy chest, that was shaped like a treasure chest, was in the corner of the room. The boys were jumping on one of the beds, looking at Camille. Their hair was a deep honey brown color, like Elizabeth's and the had brown eyes that greatly resembled Will's.

"What's it like to be a pirate?" Jonathan asked as he stopped jumping.

"I want to be a pirate when I grow up!" Alexander said excitedly, as he continued to jump.

"No you don't." Camille began, "Being a pirate isn't all gold and gems... It's hard work, and it's dangerous...with storms and all. Sometimes there's arguments, but you can't go anywhere, because your in the middle of the ocean... It's quite boring after a while when there isn't any port to land at, or any other ship to-"  
  
"To steal from." John finished for her.  
  
"Yes... When there's none of that, it's a bore."  
  
Alex though, heard none of this, or he choose to ignore it, "Yes, I'll be a pirate when I'm older. The ship's name will be..." Alexander bit his lip, thinking hard, "It'll be.. Turner Ship."  
  
"How very clever." Camille said with a light smile, "And how ever did you come up with that name?"

"My name is Alexander Turner... 'Turner Ship' will be the name." He said with a big grin on his face.  
  
Camille smiled again, "Ah... I see..."  
  
A servant knocked on the door and looked inside. She had charming facial features, looking around to be twenty-five to twenty-nine. The girl had soft dark brown curls, with sparkling blue eyes. "Jack has come back, Miss. He says he's a gift for you." Giving a smile, she motioned down the hall. "Tis in your room..."  
  
"Thank you...And where is he?"

"Bathing"  
  
"Ooh..." Camille stood up, "I suppose you two best be going to bed." The boys frowned at hearing this. Walking past the girl, Camille smiled, "Have a nice evening, Polly."  
  
"You two, Miss." She said cheerfully with a nod, before walking in the room, closing the door behind her to get the boys ready for bed.  
  
Camille walked down the hall and walked into the large room, the fire place was already lit and a box was lying on the blankets of the bed. She gazed at the fire for a few moments, then turned back to the box and opened it. Inside was a soft deep red colored dress. She held it up and softly smiled. The dress felt like velvet. On the arms, at the elbows the velvet stopped and lace began. There was a corset, though. She had worn dresses with corsets before...  
  
Opening the door and looking down the hall she saw that Polly was walking out of the boy's room. "Polly!" She called and the servant looked back to her with a 'Yes?' look. "Do you think you could help me with this dress?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes..." Polly made her way towards Camille's room.  
  
Xw (After getting into the dress...) xX  
  
"You look beautiful, Miss." Polly said, her hands folded together  
  
Camille smiled, she did like the dress. "You can call me Camille..." Polly shook her head. "That's an order... Call me Camille from now on."  
  
Polly gave a light laugh then nodded, "Okay, Camille... It's beautiful ."  
  
She smiled to herself, "Yes, It's difficult to breathe though." Camille looked down, the corset added more to her cleavage, and Camille let out a giggle because of this.  
  
"I better see if Jack needs anything..."  
  
Camille stared at herself in the mirror for awhile longer, then stepped out of the room into the hall. Polly was out of sight. She looked around, then walked down the hall, and down the staircase.  
  
She put a hand on the handle of the door and pulled it open, but was stopped by a voice.  
  
"And where are you going, Camille?" Came Will's voice, she looked to his which still looked a bit youthful, along with handsome. His arms were folded across his chest, an eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Just to get some fresh air... I'll be back in a few minutes...Ten at the most... Please Will? I've been inside all day." Camille whined to him.   
  
Will laughed and nodded, "Did you ask Jack?"  
  
"Of course I did, he said I could."  
  
Will smiled, "Be off you then...But didn't stay out to long."  
  
Camille returned the smile, and walked outside. No, she hadn't really asked Jack... But how much would he care? She knew he's stayed out way longer then she ever would care to.  
  
Xw (Now... this is...Back to Jack) xW  
  
Jack lie in the large marble tub, his eyes closed peacefully, the classic smirk plastered on his face. Hearing a knock on the door, he opened one eye for a moment, "Who is it?"  
  
A girl's voice answered him "Polly, sir."  
  
Jack now had a wider smirk then before, as he sat up, looking to the door, "Aye, come in."  
  
"Just wanted to know if you need anything...?"   
  
Jack took a breath, pretending to be in deep thought, "No, Not really... Actually, come to think of it... There is."  
  
"Yes?" She asked him.  
  
"I want to be completely, fully clean...Except there's a place I can't reach..." Jack said, flashing a grin towards Polly who quietly giggled. Jack wet his lips, then held up a sponge, squeezing the water out of it, "Would you care to help me with washing my back?" Polly's cheeks turned pink and she smiled to herself. He continued to grin, holding out the sponge for her.


	4. Care for a Dance?

Camille walked through the streets of Port Royal in her deep red dress. Her brown hair was out of the many braids and had many small waves. Camille held her head up with a soft smile on her pink lips. She looked up to the moon which looked larger then usual, small stars lazily hanging in the sky all around it. It was a very clear night. There was a cool breeze that blew the smell from the ocean up in between the buildings, on streets and in alleys.  
  
It was the perfect night.  
  
She folded her hands together behind her back, letting the wind softly blow her hair behind her. Her mind wandered back to Jack, wondering what he was doing...Maybe he drink himself to sleep. It wouldn't be unusual; in fact... it'd be quite normal. Sometimes on the ship, she'd find Jack sleeping at the desk in his quarters, a bottle of rum in his hand. Shaking her head, she brought herself out of these thoughts.

Looking around she saw that most people were tucked away in their homes, but a few were out, walking the streets like she was. Most of the few people seemed to be drunk, and probably were utterly drunk.  
  
"Hey, You there!" Someone called to her, but Camille ignored him, continuing on. "You there!" They yelled again, their voice growing angry, "Wench!"   
  
Camille stopped abruptly and turned to stare at the man. His face was roughly shaven, he looked to be in his late twenties or earlier thirties. She wet her lips and walked closer to him, "Excuse me? What did you call me?" She asked, a scowl on her face.   
  
"Wench." The man said again loudly. He grabbed her arm, "Come along with me, lass."  
  
"Let go of her!" Someone shouted and both the man and Camille turned to see who. There stood Thomas, who was in his uniform, his sword raised to the man. He walked closer to them with a glare on his handsome face.  
  
"She's mine! I got her first!" The man growled to him.  
  
"Let her go or it'll be your..." Thomas paused for a moment, "It'll be your death."  
  
"I got to her first!" He shouted at Thomas again, "She belongs to me!" The man pulled Camille closer and leaned into kiss her.  
  
Thomas opened his mouth to shout again but Camille had threw her fist in his face. The man gave a cry, and stumbled back in surprise, putting his hands on his nose, "You broke my nose! You broke my nose you wench!" He yelled at her in pain.  
  
Camille scowled, and grabbed Thomas' sword out of his hand and jabbed it lightly at the man's stomach, "Oh shut-up and get out of my sight!" The man, feeling the sword at his stomach took a few steps back, but Camille followed, "Keep walking!"  
  
She gave him a last jab before he turned, nearly running from her. Camille smiled to herself then to back to Thomas who still had his arm raised in shock, "You... you hit him... I've never seen a girl do something like that..."  
  
"And then I took your sword right out of your hand." She said, walking back to him, "Not very lady like I guess..." Camille said with a shrug, handing the sword back to him.  
  
"No, not very lady like at all." Thomas said putting the sword but in it's sheath, "But..."  
  
"You were amazed? You liked it?" She asked looking at his face.  
  
He gave a sheepish grin then admitted, "Yes..."  
  
Camille pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked up at him, he was a few inches taller then she was, "So you're the commodore's nephew?"  
  
Thomas nodded, "And he never lets me forget it."   
  
"What do ye mean by that?" She asked, tilting her heard to the side slightly.

"I've always got to be my best... 'Thomas do this and not that', 'Thomas if you want to become a commodore you have to do so on and so fourth..."  
  
"Doesn't sound too exciting."  
  
"It isn't." He said with a sigh.  
  
Camille looked down to the ground then back to him, "When's the last time you had any entertainment?"  
  
He seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"That long? Well...can't have that, it's not good." Without another word, Camille took his hand leading him down the road.  
  
XwXwXwX  
  
Camille stood in a corner of the bar next to uneasy looking Thomas. Camille smiled then tore off some of the dress, so it was more easier to move in. He watched her, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I suppose I'm not too lady-like at all... Take off your hat." Thomas glanced around but did so and handed it to her. She set in on the table infront of them then looked at him, "Now your jacket."  
  
"What?" He asked, his eyebrows quirked.  
  
"I said to take off your jacket...so do it." He looked around then slowly unbuttoned the gleaming silver buttons and set it next to his hat. Camille looked and his perfect white shirt, with no wrinkles in it. She laughed slightly at this and loosened the collar of the shirt. She grabbed a few random spots on his shirt to make it look at least a little bit wrinkled.  
  
Thomas watched her, his mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to say something. Camille looked over her shoulder, a group of others were dancing to the up-beat tempo of the music. She pulled him into the group of dancers, "I'm not sure about this..."  
  
"Just loosen yourself up a bit, okay? Trust me." She took one of his hands and put it on her waist. Camille put his empty hand in hers then put her other hand on his shoulder as she smiled, "Trust me." A grin spread across his face.  
  
x Little did they know that across town... x

Jack looked around, "Where's Camille?"  
  
"She stepped outside..." answered Will, clearly not paying too much attention to Jack.  
  
Jack shook his head, "I was just outside...She isn't there."  
  
"Maybe she went for a walk then."  
  
Jack let out a sigh as he took a drink from his rum bottle. He set it down and made his way towards the door, but stopped. He walked back to the table and picked up the bottle taking another swig of it. Jack looked around then walked outside, rum in hand, to look for Camille.


	5. A punch from Jack

Jack walked down the streets, taking another swig of his rum. The streets were nearly empty...

His dark brown eyes darted to a man that was sleeping against a building. A bottle of rum was in his dirty hand. Jack stopped and walked toward to him. He smelled like he'd been drinking quite a lot, and he smelled like something else... Jack couldn't figure out what though. "Hey." Jack said to him, his eyebrow raised, "Mate!" He said a bit louder, but the man slept on.  
  
A chuckle came from Jack's lips that were curling into a smirk. He put the bottle of rum in his left hand and with his right, Jack reached out a hand into the vest that the man had on.

Suddenly a loud snore escaped the man, and Jack jumped back in an instant. It was only a snore. With a shrug, Jack took a few steps closer and reached a rough hand into the pocket of the vest. When he pulled his hand back, there was a worn out leather pouch in it. He emptied it into his hand. Seven shillings... Not too bad. Jack dropped the pouch onto the man's large stomach and continued on his search for Camille.  
  
The thought of her made its way into his mind and Jack smiled to himself. He loved her very much, as any father would love their daughter. It was just hard at times for Jack to say it to her. Sometimes it'd scare him of how much he cared for her. He'd do anything for her. Anything at all. Jack would step in front of her in a time of danger, or when there were young men eyeing Camille.  
  
Yes, it scared him at times of how much he loved her, and it also scared him that he could lose her. He could lose her to some young man that doesn't at all deserve her. Some young man could steal her away from him and treat her poorly. Treat her as if she was a dog. To Jack, no man was worthy enough for his Camille.

But, he had also taught Camille to fight when ever she needs it, to stand up for herself... This caused her to spend a day in jail. But Jack was proud of her and he helped break her out. Jack couldn't remember of which town that was in. Maybe someplace in Spain?  
  
Jack smiled again at these memories. Stuffing his hands into his jacket, he continued on with his search. Every so often he'd spot to ask the few that were out if they had seen a girl about yay high, with brown hair in a red dress. They'd shake their heads or point out where they had saw her walking.  
  
Jack saw a drunk and anger looking man pass him. "You!" The man stopped and turned around, pointing to himself with a questioning look on his face. Jack looked around, he was the only one in view. "Aye.. Have you seen a girl about this height?" Jack raised his hand parallel to his nose, "With brown hair and a fancy red dress?"  
  
"Yeah... She was with some guy in the navy or something like that. Think they went someplace..."   
  
"Someplace?"  
  
"A bar of some sort... They went that way, I think." He pointed down the road. "That girl was a pretty... One of the prettiest wenches, she wouldn't come with me though."  
  
Jack scowled, putting his hand to the handle of his sword, "Wench?" He repeated.  
  
"That's what I said isn't it? Or are you deaf?" After a brief paused he shook his head, "Just wanted to have a good time with her... A good size she was, pretty green eyes, nice clean brown hair, such soft looking skin. Just wanted her out of the dress. Do you know what I mean?" He asked with a grin on his face.  
  
Jack continued to glare at him silently, he opened his mouth but no words would come out.  
  
"I think I'll try to find the girl tomorrow. No one says 'No' to-" He was cut short, Jack's fist had punched him in his jaw.   
  
Instantly he whipped out his sword, and pushed the man against a wall, holding the sword to his neck. "Don't ye talk about Camille like that... Not to me, and not to anyone..." Jack told him in a low voice, the scowl still on his face. He pressed the blade of the sword harder against his skin. "Never. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes." The man said in a small tone.   
  
"And if I see ye around her, or just hear that you are... even if it's a lie, I'll be coming after ye..."  
  
Jack pushed the man away, "GO!"  
  
He watched the man go, then letting out a breath he had been holding in for a few moments, Jack continued to walk, but quicker.  
  
Xw Back to across town... wX  
  
Camille walked out of the bar with Thomas who had a bit of a red face from all of the dancing. He was holding his jacket and hat in one arm, not caring that his jacket was wrinkled and that his hat was a bit crushed.  
  
Thomas grinned at Camille, "Well... Thank-you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A good time..." He said looking down to her with a charming smile.  
  
Camille smiled back, "Your welcome..."  
  
Thomas fiddled with his hat then looked at her again , "I know we just meet earlier today... But... I was wondering... I- I mean if you say no, I fully understand. I will, Camille...B-but I was just wondering if I could... If I could k-kiss you?" He shyly asked her. Thomas bit his bottom lip, quickly looking down to his boots.  
  
She let out a small giggle then pointed to her cheek, "I suppose you could, just a small one though, Thomas."  
  
He grinned looking up at her, "Of course...Of course." Thomas leaned down to kiss her cheek, but Camille turned her head, his lips softly against hers.  
  
"Too bold of me?" Camille asked with a smile.  
  
Thomas didn't answer, but he smiled back and softly kissed her again.  
  
Camille closed her eyes, putting a hand on his arm, but he was suddenly jerked away from her.  
  
Quickly she opened her eyes and saw that Thomas was on the ground. Jack was standing over him. His brown eyes looked away from Thomas to Camille who stood there, too shocked and surprised to do anything. "We need to go, Camille." He said in a firm voice, starting to walk up the street.  
  
Camille looked down to Thomas as she passed him, she gave a light smile and he quickly returned it.


	6. Dancing a Short Dance

Camille and Jack He stood there in front of James Norrington, his uncle. He was currently going on and on about coming in so late last night. His word's sounded distant to Thomas though, as he kept replaying the night he had shared with Camille in his head. She was very good, sweet, lovely, and the boldest girl he's ever seen. This pleased him... Last night, he was going to kiss her on her cheek, and he was grateful that she said he could. But she turned her head, so his lips pressed against hers. It was no doubt the greatest thing that's ever happened to him.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Thomas?" Norrington asked sternly.  
  
"Nothing... It was an accident. I was- wasn't thinking." He said with a bit of a grin, but his uncle only scolded at this. Thomas put on a straight face as he stared ahead.  
  
"As I was saying..." Thomas made an effort to listen, but his voice once again sounded distant, as his mind wandered back to Camille. He wondered what she was doing. Thomas hoped she was thinking about him just as much as he was thinking about her. He hadn't seen her for... sixteen hours.  
  
'Get a grip man.' His mind told him. 'She's the daughter of a pirate, she's a pirate herself. She's below you.'  
  
'No.' A voice argued at the back of his mind, 'She isn't below you... Your below her, You being bossed around by your uncle non-stop. You hardly think for yourself... And so, she's a pirate, that makes her even more interesting...A pirate...'  
  
Thomas felt a smile tug on his lips, and despite his best efforts... He could not help but smile.  
  
"Thomas, this is a serious matter." Norrington sternly told his nephew.  
  
"Right sir."  
  
He folded his hands behind his back, looking at his nephew from head to toe. "And your to be taking Priscilla LerMoyle to the ball tonight."  
  
This tore him out of his thoughts, "What?"  
  
"Your to be taking Priscilla LerMoyle to the ball tonight."  
  
"She's a-" Thomas stopped. He wanted to say a little spoiled brat who doesn't care about anyone.  
  
"She's a what?" His uncle asked him, a 'don't say anything bad about her' look in his eyes.  
  
"She's a- a... She's a very sweet girl."  
  
"Well then, you should feel honored to be going with her."  
  
"And I do feel honored..."  
  
"Good... The tailor should be here in an hour, so stay here."  
  
"I will." Thomas said disappointedly.  
  
X w X w X w X w X w X

Elizabeth, Will, Jack, and Camille all shared a carriage on the way to the ball. Camille and Elizabeth wore long dresses. Elizabeth's was a shade of a very navy blue, Camille's a pale pink...They also both had a type of mask to match their dresses. Will had on a very fancy suit... A black coat with two tails and silver buttons. A vest and shirt under that. He had on dark brown tresses, and very polished black shoes. Jack, on the other hand, had no fancy clothes. They were his every-day clothes. He was going as... Well, a pirate.  
  
"How again are we invited?" She asked, looking to Will and Elizabeth.

"You'll be coming as our guests." Elizabeth told her with a cheerful smile.

"And plus the host owes Jack and I a favor." Will said with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"What's the favor?" Camille and Elizabeth asked at the same time, Elizabeth looking at Will, and Camille looking at Jack.  
  
Will and Jack exchanged glances, then Jack cleared his throat, "Can't be telling anyone, not even you two... Plus I wouldn't want to go and fill your innocent head with the story." He said with a grin, "Might ruin ye."  
  
Camille gave a questioning look but had no time to ask further questions, the carriage came to a stop before a very large manor.  
  
Slowly she followed in behind the three of them. The inside of very large, and filled with people in colorful costumes. Even the servants were in simple costumes, walking in and out of the crowd carrying trays of food and drinks. Camille smiled to herself in awe, taking in everything around her.

"You'll be alright without me, won't you Camille?" Jack asked, looking over to a group of girls that looked to be in their twenties. The girls blushed and giggled when Jack flashed a smirk at them.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Great. You just need anything...find me..." Jack said, already walking away.  
  
Camille looked to Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had her arm wrapped around Will's arm in a protective way. "Do you want to come with us?" Will offered her, "We could introduce you to a few people."  
  
"There are plenty of fine young men here, Camille." Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
She shook her head, "No, I'll be fine... I'll come and find you if I change my mind though."  
  
Will nodded and they both started to talk to an older couple that had just walked up to them.  
  
Camille sighed and made her way into the crowd. Someone bumped into her, "Excuse you." Said a harsh voice and Camille turned around to see who it was.

A girl a bit shorter then she was with a very white powered face and blond hair pilled onto of her head said with a dark look. Her dress was a sickening green color with way too much frills and ruffles. The girl passed her with another scowl but that instantly changed as she looked away, "Thomas Norrington! There you are! I thought I told you to wait on the balcony!"  
  
She leaned forward and saw a miserable looking Thomas force a smile to the girl. "Yes Priscilla but... But I- I grew worried and came to look for you, Priscilla." It was obvious that he was lying, but the girl, Priscilla, seemed to accept his answer.

Camille stepped into sight and lifted her arm, giving a small wave to Thomas. He looked over Priscilla's shoulder and smiled. Thomas leaned in and whispered something to Priscilla who in an instant left him and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
She walked to him, "What did you say to her?"  
  
"I said that she had one of the ruffles at the bottom of her dress were torn, and that her powder on her face was starting to fade away."  
  
"I see." Camille said with a smile, "I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"And nor did I expect to see you here... But I'm glad that I did." Thomas smiled softly and then bowed, "Camille, would you care for a dance with me?" He put out his hand for her and with a smile, she took it. He wrapped and arm around her waist, as she put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Camille smiled as he twirled her, then brought her back to him. Their eyes met and Camille looked down, blushing. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "Your blushing..."   
  
She looked up and saw that there was a tint of pink in his cheeks, "As are you."  
  
"Men don't blush." He said in a mumble, his cheeks turning even more red.  
  
She smiled as they slowly revolved in a circle, but a tap on their shoulders made them stop. They both looked away from each other to see a very anger Priscilla... Standing behind a scowling Norrington.


	7. We Do Not Associate With Pirates

They all stared as each other in silence. Priscilla was holding her head up, her nose high up in the air, her arms folded across her chest, giving her a very dramatic look. Norrington was standing with his back straight, his black boots planted firmly to the floor, his eyes were glaring at the two of them. Thomas was just standing there, still holding Camille, a very surprised and shocked look on his handsome face. Camille stood there looking equally shocked, staring back at Norrington.  
  
If Camille saw this from someone else's view, she would have laughed at the situation that they all were in. But she was in front of Norrington, trapped in his angry stare.

Dancing, talking, and laughing were still going on all around them, but to the four of them everything seemed deathly silent. The silence was unbearable. A bead of sweat, Camille noticed, ran down the side of Thomas's head. Slowly Camille looked away from Norrington to Thomas. Thomas glanced at her and Camille took a breath, trying to say something, but she her voice wouldn't come into her throat, so she looked back to Norrington.  
  
"I'm telling my father, Thomas." Said Priscilla with a scold, "Very disappointed. My father will be also. He's one of the wealthiest in the port, and the ports and towns all around here. You won't be commodore, you'll never be commodore...Thanks to her." She added coldly, saying 'her' in a very disgusted way.  
  
Thomas let go of Camille instantly as he glared at Priscilla, he brought himself to his full height, 'You Priscilla are a very, very rude and spoiled brat. Every since I was nine I could not stand you. I dreaded every time I had to go to the same place that I knew you'd be also. I feel sorry for the man that will have the displeasure to marry you.' Is what Thomas would've said given the chance... But his uncle spoke before Thomas could utter a word.  
  
"Now, Priscilla, dear..." He began in a soft tone, turning to her, "Thomas isn't that horrible is he?"   
  
"Well..." She took a breath, looking at James Norrington with a suddenly very sweet smile, "No. I think he's wonderful... He'd make a great commodore. It's just that this girl-" She nodded to Camille, "Has polluted his mind... She's the daughter of a pirate. I bet she's branded with the 'P' as well...And again, she's the daughter of a pirate. A low-life pirate. No better then the filthy dogs in the filthy alleys chewing on their grimy, flea-infested fur."  
  
"That was a mouthful you little brat." Camille said angrily, "And if you don't want to get hurt I suggest that you never say anything like that again. Ever."

Priscilla took up this challenge as she looked to Camille, "Your father is the worst pirate in all of the world. He's like the disgusting fleas on the filthy mutts I just mentioned."  
  
And in an instant, Camille had whipped her hand across Priscilla's face. For a moment, she regretted it. But that quickly disappeared as Priscilla shoved her back into a dancing couple.  
  
She stumbled back into the couple, causing them to also stumble. But she caught herself before she fell. Camille took a lunge at her, knocking her down to the ground, falling on top of her. Priscilla let out a high pitched girlish scream, starting to pull Camille's hair. By now, the dancing had stopped as the guests watched the girls fight. But no one made an attempt to stop them.  
  
.

Jack looked through the crowd and his eyes widened. He began pushing his way through the people who stood watch.

"Stop!" Someone's voice shouted, but at the moment Camille couldn't identify who it was. Pulling on her hair, Camille stood up, pulling Priscilla up with her.  
  
"STOP!" The voice shouted again and Camille was yanked away from Priscilla, trying to get loose from the hands on her arms.  
  
Scowling, Camille glanced over her shoulder to see who the person was. Her anger melted away but was placed with frustration as she saw that it was Jack. "Calm yourself, darling." He said, still holding onto her arms incase she'd try to go after the girl again.  
  
"Your ill-mannered daughter, girl, whoever- " Said Norrington, helping Priscilla to stand on her feet, and as well holding her back, "has caused this. She has ruined the party, and has bruised-"  
  
Jack let his hands drop to his sides as he stared at Norrington, "That's enough." He interrupted him, "Camille did not cause this. She knows not to get into a fight... In less for good reason. My guess is that that girl-" He nodded to Priscilla, walking closer to Norrington, "Caused this."  
  
"Your wrong. I was right there, and Miss Sparrow took the first move to Miss LerMoyle."  
  
"Well, I guess that LerMoyle didn't get to hurt. I mean look at her." All eyes flickered to her, "She's breathing, she's standing, she's fine." With this, Jack turned back to Camille, "I thought I taught you to fight better then that Camille." He said with an amused look on his suntanned face.  
  
Thomas cut it, "But- Priscilla did make very rude comments to her, so-"  
  
"Thomas!" His uncle warned him.   
  
"So she did cause it then." Jack said in a 'I knew it, I told you so' way.  
  
Norrington's eyes looked back to Jack. The already heavy tension in the room put on more weight as Jack Sparrow and James Norrington glared at each other.  
  
"You're a pirate." Norrington said suddenly, a smirk on his lips.  
  
"I'm aware of that, but thank ye for telling me."

"I believe the sign is still at the harbor. The sign reads, 'Pirates ye be warned', doesn't it? There are no pirates allowed in Port Royal, Sparrow."   
  
"Captain." Jack growled, clenching his fists together.   
  
"Fine then... Captain Jack Sparrow." Norrington's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Maybe a night in the jail is for you." There were a few gasps in the crowd. Jack had come to the port many, many times and had always started some sort of a small brawl, but never had he been thrown into jail for it.  
  
With this said, Norrington nodded to some men, who were out of uniform. After a brief moment of confusion, they took Jack's arms.  
  
"You can't do that... He didn't do really do anything..." Muttered Thomas, who was pulling at the bottom of his shirt.  
  
"Thomas, he is a pirate. A pirate... He's already done enough crimes to earn him a thousand times to the gallows."  
  
"We do not associate with pirates...of any sort." Norrington added, throwing a look to Camille who was standing there, Will and Elizabeth behind her watching helplessly as Jack was being lead away. "You should thank me, for not sending her with him."


	8. On the Horizon

Camille sat on the sandy beach, staring out to sea. It had been a week after Jack got out of the jail, and he was not in a good mood. To him, it meant war for Norrington to throw him in jail for doing, well really, nothing. She had been doing her best to stay out of Jack's way, so she wouldn't have to do anything. He had tried to convince her to get Thomas, and steal his awards off from his jacket, but she wouldn't to do it.  
  
"Fine." Jack had said, "Well then Camille, I forbid ye to see or go near that boy again."

Camille frowned to herself, she hadn't talked to, seen, or even really heard of Thomas for eight days. He could be on the ocean, going into battle, be deathly ill, or be dead, and Camille wouldn't have a clue.  
  
She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, staring at the crashing waves. Sighing she looked down to the sand to see a crab walking closer to her bare feet. Carefully she picket up the crab behind and looked at it closer. It's pinchers snapped at her face and Camille set it down, and it quickly walked away.

Rubbing her face, she sighed, wishing she could be back on the Black Pearl. She did love to visit Will and Elizabeth and their kids, and to come back to Port Royal...But it didn't seem as good to be back, knowing that Thomas was someplace in the port, and not being able to see him. But the Pearl was at another island, a mile or so from the port...

Another week and two days until they were off again.

Feeling something crawling on her arm, Camille absent mindedly slapped it. Her eyes looked down to she what it was. To her surprise, she had caught a fly. It wasn't dead. She held onto it, staring at it. She could easily crush it between her two fingers, and kill it, but she didn't. Pressing her lips together, she opened her hand and the fly flew off. She couldn't even bring herself to kill a fly. She wanted to be a pirate, but she couldn't even kill a fly.

Xw (Meanwhile...)wX

Thomas sat in a grassy field, on the edge of town. He sat leaning against a large twisted tree, in the shade. Patches of light were scattered throughout the shade from. His ankles were crossed, his arms folded , his hat pulled over his hazel brown eyes.

He had done his best to stay out of his Uncle's way. He wasn't in a good mood since the party. Constantly he complained and bad-mouthed about Jack Sparrow, his crew, and to much of Thomas's annoyance, Camille.

Thomas didn't know much about her, but it pained him that he was forbidden to see her. Though he was, he still tried to find her, but couldn't. He even tried the Turner's home, he knew that was were the were staying, but the servant constantly said they weren't home. The fourth time he tried that day, the servant finally said that he couldn't see her, and if he came again they'd tell his uncle, and have him thrown out.  
  
That's when Thomas stopped trying at their home.  
  
The punishment would probably be severe if his Uncle found out. It'd be a flogging. Thomas knew it would be. His uncle would have someone else do it though. He had it done, but just once, and it was one whip. It was because when he was twelve, he had gotten into a fight with a boy at school. Since then, it'd never happened to him.  
  
But he did watch it happen to the others in his 'training' group. Everyone was forced to watch.  
  
Their arms would be tied to a high post, and their shirts be taken off. Everyone would stand behind him, so they could see it being done. A man would take a switch and raise their arm back. You could always hear the boy hold their breath. They'd know it's only a matter of seconds before it happened.  
  
It would whip across the flesh on their back, ripping some skin apart, causing a cut. The boy would let out a loud cry.

The others that were watching this tried to look away as it happened, but the higher officers would catch them, and make them keep their eyes on what was happened.

It happened just a six days ago to a boy of seventeen named Arthur, he had to have it done for talking back and making a rude comment to the first mate on his uncle's ship.

"Twenty...Twenty-one...Twenty-two..." The man doing the flogging yelled with each whip.  
  
Thomas closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath, before looking again. He didn't know how many times this could happen before someone died from it.

"Twenty-three... Twenty-four..."  
  
Arthur had, for the most part, stopped shouting on the sixteenth time. He simply had no more energy to yell.   
  
"Twenty-five...Twenty-six..."

'Please,' Thomas silently begged God, 'Please cut him down.'

"Twenty-seven..."

The first mate cleared his throat, "That's enough." He said in a loud voice, "Cut him down." And with that, the first mate walked away.  
  
When he was cut down, Arthur fell against the ground, unable to stand. Two others had to help him away.

At this thought, Thomas felt himself shiver as he heard someone yelling for him. He lifted his hat and opened his eyes half-way to see Arthur, slowly running across the field to him.  
  
"What is it?" Thomas called, standing up, brushing off his clothes.  
  
Arthur stopped before him, his cheeks were red, and he was gasping for air, trying to catch his breath. "Your uncle- He- wants to see- see you about that- that girl."  
  
"Oh?" Thomas said softly, before looking at him again, "What's the girl's name? Camille?"

"Er- sorry, mate... No that's not her name... Priscilla I think."

"Oh." He said again, disappointed, "Why?"

"She's was with him... I think she was asking for you."

"Oh." Thomas nodded, a scowl on his face, "Tell her I'm ill or something like that."

"Can't."   
  
"Okay...Well..." Thomas let out an annoyed sigh, "I'm sick of her...Priscilla. 'Thomas, do this', 'Thomas, go do that', 'Thomas, stay here', 'Thomas, get me this'. He said in a high-pitched bossy tone.

Arthur laughed, "Yes, she does seem the type... So, you really like this girl Camille then?"  
  
Thomas shrugged but a corner of his mouth curved into a lop-sided smile, "I do... I sorely miss her. She's got the face of an angel..." He said, staring into the west were the sun was slowly setting.

"Well, Thomas... I hate to see you like this... I could always deliver her a letter if you wish me too..."

"You'd do that? Do you know who she is? What she looks like?"  
  
"I suppose I could, and I do know who she is, and knows what she looks like."

"Alright!" Thomas said cheerfully, searching his pockets for some paper and something to write with.

Xw (Back to the beach...) xW

Camille felt her stomach growl and she realized she was hungry. Sighing again, she empty the sand out of her shoes, and slipped them on. Tucking her brown hair behind her ears, she stood up looking at the west sky that was painted in gold and pinks. It was quite beautiful.  
  
Slightly she smiled to herself, but this faded as something caught her attention in the distance. Camille looked out to the ocean to see ships making their way to the port. It was a fleet of ships. She shifted her weight to the other leg as she tilted her head to the side, continuing to stare. It was a bit odd, she didn't remember hearing of any ships that were suppose to be coming in today.  
  
She lifted her hand over her eyes as she squinted to try and get a better look. Camille could see that a flag was going up. This wasn't the flag of the Americas, Spain, France, or England. It wasn't the flag of any country really.  
  
The flag that could now easily be seen was waving in the wind. It was black flag. A pirate's flag. The seven ships that were following also had black flags waving. It was a whole fleet of pirates.  
  
Camille started to run back to the port.


	9. Taking a Walk

Camille continued to run, bumping into people as she did. Who was she going to tell? Norrington? He didn't care much for Camille these days... Thomas? Yes, Thomas! No...No...she wouldn't be able to find him... She shook her head to herself. She'd know the right person to tell when she saw them.

"Camille!" Came a somewhat familiar voice from a distance ahead. "Wait!" The boy started running, and they met each other in the middle.

"What is it, Arthur?! I'm sort of in a hurry!"

"Oh.. Well... If your in a hurry..." He said with a shrug looking down at the ground.

She nodded and started to run again, but his voice pulled her back in an instant, "A letter from Thomas!"

Camille's eyes widened in happiness, "Really? Where is it?" She grinned, "I mean- no...I-" Arthur shoved it into Camille's hand. Staring at it, she had the biggest diffuculty making herself not read it at the moment. She shoved it into her pocket, "I'll read it later, but Arthur... There's a whole fleet of pirates not too far from here."

He stared at her, "What?"

"A fleet of pirates!" She shouted and at the same time, she heard someone else yell, "Pirates!" It was a man, staring out to the ocean. The whole group of people that were around them at the time spun around. After a few moments of letting it sink in, everything went into a frenzy.

Soon cries were heard throughout the port, "Pirates! Fleet of 'em!" People were hustling back to there homes, grabbing their children who were playing in the grass with others. It was pure chaos. At the fort was even more chaos, as they stood on top of it, staring out at the ships that were hastily coming closer and closer to docking. Norrington glanced around himself before shouting, "Ready the cannons!"

Thomas raced down up the street, hastily putting the hat on, and trying to straighten his jacket to look decent. Even in a time like this, his uncle would most likely bicker about Thomas's dressing. He dodged in and out of people that were trying to get somewhere, but when everyone is trying to get somewhere at once, it turns into a crowded mess. But Thomas kept running, every so often, nudging, or pushing a few people while yelling in an annoyed tone, "Out of the way!" He ran closer to the doors of the Fort and swiftly, he was inside, his gun in his hand, running up the stone steps to the top.

But not everyone was worried, not everyone was seeking shelter. One stood on the sandy beach, watching the ships sail in closer, closer, and closer. This one single person was of course Jack Sparrow. His black beaded hair was blowing softly in the wind as he stared at the ships with...a look on his face. The look was not a fearful look, but nor a joyful or excited one. It was... a thoughtful look? The 'trying to figure this out' look. Jack stood rigid, not moving at all, hardly even breathing.

He had sent Camille back to the house with Will and Elizabeth, and promised he be there very, very soon. But he had to see this for himself. A fleet of pirates. A fleet of them coming to Port Royal. His Port Royal. Jack, no, Captain Jack Sparrow was strictly the only pirate in Port Royal. The only accepted one, and... well-liked one. But a fleet? No. None at all. Jack would make sure that he was the only one.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts as he saw rowboats a few yards from shore loaded with men. About half already jumped out and were making their way to land. Jack's eyes darted around and he spotted a willow tree. Carefully, he moved closer to it. No, he wasn't hiding... But he didn't have any weapons with him at the moment. At what good would it do to be dead? He wasn't hiding, just... Insuring that he'd live so he could, when it was a bit safer, get weapons and then go after them. Yes, that was the plan.

The leader of this 'riot' carefully stepped out of the rowboat onto the sandy beach. He lazily looked around as he heard cries and screams from the townspeople.

Upon first glance, you wouldn't think him to be a pirate. He was so proper looking, nice clean, no-wrinkle clothes. The man was just above a young man. Twenty four or twenty five. His blue eyes seemed like they were a bit bored, but still had an amused look in them. His soft skin was a cream color, and also very clean. He had honey colored hair, but a dirty blonde color, that was tied back in a resting bow. The tips of his silk hair were curls. A smile played at his lips. His shoulders were broad and he was tall. He looked like an angel, or a god of some sort. Not at all did he look like a treasure obsessed, ruthless, stop-at-nothing pirate.

Looks can be deceiving though. And his looks were the most deceiving.

He took a golden pocket watch with a chain out of his inside of his jacket and he looked at the time. Smiling to himself and stood straight. Eight o' clock on the dot. Perfect timing. No doubt perfect. The sun was just starting to sink, and the people of this port were just beginning to go home, off-guard. Perfect timing.

He started to walk with a proud strut onto the grass, then onto the stone streets.

A sudden crying caught his attention and he looked down to see a little girl who was crying. He an annoyed roll of the eyes, he grabbed her arm and gave her a hard stare, and she gasp. He smiled at this and loosened his grip, and the look on his face, "Go home." He commanded to he in a high-and-mighty voice. When he let go of her, she instantly ran away. "Children." He muttered to himself in disbelief.

He took a deep breath and turned heel, ready to walk back to the rowboats to get to his ship until this was over but a voice caught his attention. "Here sir." It was gruff, one of his crew. He turned around and saw him holding onto a sixteen-year old girl with thick brown hair and green eyes. The man looked her up and down and a smirk spread across his lips, "So you're the daughter of Jack Sparrow? Your Camille?"

"Aye." She pulled away from the crew member to stare at this pirate, "I am. Who be ye?"

A grin replaced the smirk. She wasn't afraid of him at all. She was actually trying to stand up to him. How cute. He liked it. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, my lady." He gave a small bow, "I am Captain Jonathan Clarke. You may call me John though. If you wish."

"I'd rather not."

He gave a single nod, and he could easy read the look on her face, "We haven't meet before... I know you're thinking that I look familiar... You've meet my sister though."

She stared at him, "And who is your sister?"

"She didn't ever really give out the name Clarke too much. Her first name was Maud though. I believe you have meet her before."

At this, Camille fell silent her eyes widening. John smirked again, "Let us walk." He waved his crew member away, and he went back to terrorizing the port. John took a hold of Camille's arm, forcing her to walk with him, "I believe we have a few things to discuss."


	10. Too Many Questions

"Your... Your Maud's brother?" They stood on a grassy cliff. She stared at him, remembering when she was kidnapped by Maud. Maud had pushed her off the plank of the Black Pearl in the ocean when she was six, so Jack would have to jump in after her. Then Maud had tried to shoot Camille. Finally when Maud was caught, and to be hanged... it turned out that she was pregnant. Of course, you couldn't kill the child as well when the baby was innocent. The father was Anthony, who was a member of the navy, he had saved Camille... Anthony had no choice but to go with Maud...

"I am." John said, folding his arms, looking at her up and down.

"And... And what happened to Maud?"  
  
His eyes snapped back to hers, "You haven't heard?" He asked in an angry way, a disgusted look on his face. "She died." John told her coldly, clearly not liking the subject. "She died while giving birth. Her and the baby."

Camille lowered her eyes to his neatly polished boots. Her eyes lifted back to his, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Your wondering about Anthony?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes..."  
  
"He's with them. He's also dead."

"How?" The question slipped out of her mouth.

"You didn't ask me how my sister died...But you ask about him." He glared, his hands curling into fists, then going loose, then curling back into fists. John tilted his head to the side, "He took the coward's way out of life. Anthony had no wife, no child...He wouldn't be allowed back into the Navy, and I really didn't like him that much. I suppose he thought that life wasn't living. So, while on my sister's ships, which I took over, he tied a cannon to his leg, and jumped into the ocean."

Camille felt cold suddenly, staring at him in disbelief. Anthony had been so nice to her when she was little, always showing her things, and reading to her from his books. "He- He did?"  
  
His eyes narrowed "Maybe. Or maybe I gave him a small nudge over the plank. Who knows?" A smirk made it's way to his lips. He brushed past her, "Now if you'll excuse me, dear Camille." He started to make his way back to the port, a few buildings were engulfed in flames.

"Wait!" She called, running after him, "What are you doing here? That can't be the only reason why you came."

John spun around, grabbing Camille's arms in a sudden motion. "Your correct. There is more why I came. But I see no point in telling it to you."

"But... You had one of your crew members to come and get me."  
  
He let out an annoyed sigh, then slapped her across the face, sending her to the ground. John pushed her shoulders against the ground. He put a leg on each side of her, "Listen, you need to stop asking so many questions. I don't liked being asked too many questions." His hand went to her throat, "I do not like it at all. Do you understand?" When she gave no reply, he leaned in closer, kissing her in a hard and forceful way on her lower neck. He stopped, and let his lips run up her neck, to her ear, "I said, do you understand?" Camille nodded.

"That's good." He stood up, picking Camille up with him. He stood her on her feet then let her go. Sharply, he turned around, his gun raised, "Don't even try to, Jack."  
  
"John?" Jack quirked his eyebrows, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm dong here?" He motioned to the port, where flames were still burning, they were still cries and screams.  
  
"Right..." Jack looked to Camille, "What are you doing with her?"

"Talking..." John said with a smirk, pushing Camille into Jack.

"Are you alright?" He asked Camille concernedly. When she nodded, he stepped in front of her.

"Sparrow... What are you doing here?" John asked with a laugh, "Your at a port, and everyone welcomes you. That's the worst pirating I've ever heard of."

"Or is it? Just think... This port has a navy. The navy trusts me... The navy is on my side." This wiped the look off of John's face.

"How is the Black Pearl?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just want to know the condition it's in, Jack." He smirked, his blue eyes dancing. John gave a bow to each of them, "I'll be seeing you each soon." John left them. In minutes, the fighting ended, and the ships were leaving.

"Why'd you let him go?" Camille asked Jack.

"He's up to something... Whatever it is...It's something importanted. If it wasn't... He would've ordered every man killed... And every woman taken to one of the ships..." Jack muttered, deep in thought.

"But why'd you let him go-"

"Sometimes you just need to wait and see what the other person is up to before you make any decisions. That's exactly what we're going to do." Jack frowned, watching the ships disappear into darkness.


	11. Are you Asking?

_Disclaimer: Have I done this yet? I don't know. If I haven't - I don't own PotC... But I DO own umm... the people that weren't in the movie... That sounds about right._

_And if you don't know... I usally have updates every so often on my 'Bio' like... if I've added new chapters, or why I haven't been adding alot lately... And... a look on future chapters, sometimes._

* * *

Three weeks had past since the incident with Jonathan Clarke, and no news had came of him yet. Nothing. It was like he had vanished, or, just remained well hidden. Then again, he didn't seem the type that would hide. No, he seemed like he was more the type to shout to everyone where he was, and when they came, they'd be in a trap, awaiting their fate.

Jack wasn't one to just give up though. He had known John since the boy was twelve. How much could his ways of thinking had changed since then? He was one to stay quiet and listen, always listen, wether you wanted him to or not. Sometimes he'd look directly at someone while they were having a conversation with another person, which, in no way, involved him. Other times, he'd pretend to be interested in something else, but constantly he was eavesdropping. That's how he made his plans. By figuring out what yours were first.

Well not this time.

No. Jack wasn't uttering a single word to anyone about his plans. Of course, he didn't yet have any plans. How was he suppose to find John? He seemed to be lost in the world. John could be inland, on the coast, or in the deepest parts of the sea. Jack was usually quick with ideas, but now... he wasn't so sure of himself. He had doubts. Jack Sparrow had doubts of his plans.

Jack folded his hands together in his lap, sliding down further in the chair. Slowly, he let his hands go, bringing one up, so his chin could rest on it. His eyes moved over to the side of the manor and he raised his eyebrows in a thought. The sun was setting, the night was slowly coming down on Port Royal. The rum tasted, if it was even possible, better at night. Next to some beautiful woman. Yes. Get some rum, a beautiful woman, go to the beach...Get a lot of rum, two women, if he could. That'd be even better yet. Surely that would help him think. With the smirk on his face, Jack get out of the chair, and walked out of the house.

* * *

Camille and Thomas fell back onto the bed of the inn and Camille let out a giggle of happiness. Thomas let, running his hands through her soft hair. Her hands ran up his arms, shoulders, and came to rest on his neck, as she kissed his lips. Thomas kissed her and let out a laugh, looking into her eyes. She smiled and then sat up, kissing him again.

He let out another loud laugh, and Camille also laughed while trying to quiet him, "Shhh!" She put her finger to her lips and grinned. Thomas nodded in agreement, kissing her forehead. He stood up and looked around for the bottle of rum he dropped, he saw it in the corner of the room, hastily, he got it, but nearly tripped over the chair. Camille let out a squeal of laughter. He looked back at her, a big grin across his face. Thomas grabbed the bottle, and stumbled back to the bed, putting the bottle to his lips, and tipping it up.

After many letters (more then two back and forth each day) they had finally got together. It was a secret, of course. But a great one. After dancing at the place where they first danced, the had gotten a few bottles of the finest rum. Finest, maybe it wasn't the 'finest', but even still...and a 'few' bottles of rum where actally about a few each, not too mention buying even more. That's when they had the genius plan. Buy a room at an inn. They couldn't be bothered.

And now... They weren't about to let this night slip away.

Camille reached out for the bottle, and he handed it to her. She smirked at Thomas. The classic smirk she had developed from Jack over the years. Taking a swig, she let it drop to the wooden floor. She looked at it at the floor, then looked back to Thomas, who, even in a very giggley and drunken state could still gaze at her softly. He loved her green eyes, they weren't like anyone else's eyes. Nobody's.

"What is it?" She asked with a smile as she laid back (well, actually just let herself drop down). She looked to the wall as she closed her eyes.

He crawled next to her, and laid him down next to her. Thomas leaned on his elbow as he stared down at her, "It's nothing..."

"It is so." Camille looked back to him as she lifted her hand to his cheek, softly beginning to trace the line of his jaw.

Thomas reached up, and held her hands into hers. He pressed his lips against her hand, then looked down to her, "Well, it's only just... I'll be twenty next year. Twenty years old!"

"That isn't old, Thomas."

"I know... But then, just a few years after that... I'll be a commodore." His smile faded from his lips, as he laid his head down onto the pillow, next to hers.

She gazed at him, "And... Do you want to be?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. Actually...no. I don't want to be. Too much responsibility. And... I just love you so."

Camille's breath caught in her throat as she stared at him, "What?"

Thomas smiled softly as if he seemed to realize what he just said, "I love you. I do." He said this under his breath, to himself, "I do." His eyes flashed back to hers, "I do! I love you!"

She smiled, "I- I love you, too..."

He laughed in a dazed way, but he suddenly stop as he sat up.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes full of concern.

"I love you. I don't want to be a commodore. I do love you. Camille Sparrow. The daughter of a pirate! I, suppose to be commodore, love the daughter of a pirate!" He said with a grin, his voice dripping with happiness and excitement.

Camille grinned, "Yes...?"

He reached over her, to get the bottle of the room. Taking the last swig, he wiped his sleeve across his mouth as he looked at Camille. His hands pulled at the end of his white shirt in a nervous way. "We'll... what would you think of...to get married?"

She sat up, staring at him, "What?"

"Married. Would you marry me? I mean...If I asked you?"

Camille looked down to the floor and shrugged, "I don't know... That's an awful big deal, Thomas..."

Instantly, his eyes dropped down to the bed, a fallen look on his face. "I know... I shouldn't even asked."

"Oh. So you were asking?"

He kept his head lowered, but his eyes looked up at her, "I- Well... Would- I mean... Will you marry me?"

"I would."

Thomas shot up, standing rigid, "Really?"

"Yes."

A large grin spread across his handsome face as he quickly hugged her, picking her up. "Oh, this is great! Perfect!"

Camille laughed and kissed his cheeks, "But... when?"

"Erm- As soon as possible."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Where... I doubt any place here would let us."

"Your right. So let's go to Paris or London."

Her mouth dropped in surprise, "England? France?"

"Only if you want to."

"I do! But... how'd we get there?"

"I've been on the ocean ever since I can remember...I'm sure you have to..."

"But not just any ship would let us on..."

"Well..." Thomas began, folding his hands behind his back. He let out a sigh, in deep thought. "Well then...We'll just have to 'commandeer' a ship won't we?"

"Steal one?"

"Commandeer. Commandeer a ship out of the port to-"

"France." Camille said with a grin.

He tilted his head to the side and gave her a soft look, "Commandeer a ship to France. We can pick up a crew on the way."

Camille smiled and threw her arms around his neck, laughing in happiness.

"Shall we go celebrate?" He whispered in her ear.

"How?"

"Get some more rum, dancing... Anything..."

"Alright... Get some more rum, go to the beach for a while, go dancing again."

"So... we bought this room for no reason at all?" He asked in a drawl, looking into her eyes.

"You'll just have to wait to see if we wasted it... or not." Camille gave him a smirk and he returned it back to her.

"Let's go." She took his hand, leading him out of the room, out of the inn. They started to walk up the dark streets of Port Royal, unaware of the two people that were just ahead of them. Two people who won't be the happiest to see them together.

James Norrington and Jack Sparrow.

* * *

_There.  
I really, really, REALLY love reviews. so... REVIEW!  
Please?_


	12. Love Is Murder

"That's it." Norrington said with a scold on his face. In an instant he had tackled an unsuspecting Jack to the ground. Jack cursed aloud as he fell, but as soon as he hit the ground, his first hit the bottom jaw of the commodore, knocking him off. Norrington stumbled back, but caught himself against the wall of a shop. He wiped out the pistol, as did Jack.

"Ye don't want to be having a duel with a pirate, mate."

"A pirate?" He scoffed, "You're the worst pirate I've ever had to deal with. The other pirates that I've dealt with have all ended up in the gallows. Your no different, Sparrow."

"That's captain to you."

"Captain? Like someone such of my status in society would call you 'Captain'."

"You have all the other times I've told ye to." Jack said with a smirk.

Norrington chose to ignore this comment, "I will not call you 'Captain'."

"There is only one person, just one, who doesn't have to call me captain. You certainly are not them."

"And who is this one person?"

"That one single person is Camille."

"That wretched girl."

"She is not wretched. Take that back!"

"Well... If the girl was raised in the proper way. Well, she'd be a proper young lady by now. But you, Jack Sparrow, have turned her into a pirate. You have already wrote what her fate will be. It will be no different then the end that all pirates have faced. You're the one to blame." Norrington challenged him in a cold, commanding voice.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he cracked his jaw. His finger moved to the trigger of the gun, as he held it level to Norrington's head, "And your nephew... Who's being raised by you... Who is suppose to be the next commodore has fallen for a pirate. Haven't you taught him better?"

"You're a pirate... I wouldn't be punished at all for killing you. I'd be honored."

"You'd be run out of the town, though."

"Why would I be?"

"This whole port... They wouldn't let you kill me without anything happening to you. I've protected all of them before from other attacks. I might as well be the commodore here, if not the king."

James Norrington scowled but footsteps reached his ear, and he turned his head, ready to tell the person off for being out on the streets so late at night. But, he saw his nephew. "THOMAS!" His voice echoed all around.

Jack also looked, "Camille? What are you doing with him?!"

Camille froze as she looked at the anger faces of Jack and Norrington, "Um- Well-"

Thomas frowned and dropped his eyes to his shoes. Just hours before, he had asked Camille to marry him...and she said she would. A smile crossed his lips and his hand went to hers. Camille looked to Thomas's face and seeing him smile, she did the same.

"Let go of her hand!" Jack shouted in an almost desperate rate.

"Thomas!" Norrington yelled in the same way.

Thomas gave Camille's hand a gentle squeeze, and he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "It'll all be alright, Camille. I promise... Everything will be alright." She nodded at hearing this, and looked back to Jack. Thomas lifted his eyes to his uncle and to her fiance's father. "No."

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"No... I'm not going to let go of her hand, I'll always hold it in mine." His eyes wandered to his uncle, "And I'm not going to come with you to be forbidden to see Camille again. The truth is, I don't want to be commodore." Thomas smiled softly at Camille before looking back to them, "I love Camille."

At this, both of their eyes widened. "No! You don't know what love is!" Jack told him. "You haven't a clue!" Norrington added.

"Yes, I do. And wether we've got your blessing or not... We are going to be married." He held up Camille's hand to reveal the gold ring on Camille's finger that had a single, but beautiful diamond in it. He had bought it for her after they left the inn. "We're going to get married."

A strange sound came out of Jack's mouth. Norrington just stood there, too shocked to say anything. And not the good kind of shocked. Thomas only smiled, as he kissed Camille's hand before letting their hands drop down slowly. "I love her. I know I do. And I will until I die." Hearing this, Norrington's face twisted into an expression that neither of them could read.

Camille wet her lips, looking to Jack, "And I love him. He's been nothing but sweet and kind and acted like a perfect gentleman to me."

Jack stood there but suddenly stated to shake his head madly as if this wouldn't make it untrue. "No! No, Camille! You don't know what a 'prefect gentleman' is! Ever since ye were six, you've been out on the ocean! Beside's the crew... you've hardly known any man! We didn't go to ports a whole lot! YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"I do." Camille said softly, "And if you really loved me, you'd understand."

"Really loved you?! You came to me when you were six! I've always got ye anything you've asked for! I do love you, and that's why I forbid you to marry him!"

Tears welled up in her eyes and escaped, rolling down her cheeks. "I do know! I love him! And I don't care if you like it or not, but I will marry him!" She lifted the skirt off of the ground, and turned starting to run.

"No!" Norrington shouted, "No! Thomas, I promised your parents! I won't let you ruin your future!"

"You don't care about what I want. You only care for yourself. Your reputation. I don't want to be commodore. I never did." Thomas said with a sigh. He took off the hat, and red jacket filled with numerous awards on the chest. He tossed them to his uncle's feet. "I know how I want my future to end up..." He turned, and briskly walked in the same direction that Camille left.

Jack Sparrow and James Norrington stood dumbfounded, in the middle of the street.

The blue eyes glinted in the darkness of the alley, "This is perfect. No doubt perfect. Things couldn't be any better, could they?" Jonathan turned away from the two men still standing in the street, exchanging glances, to face his first mate who was standing in the darkness, who nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be much easier then we thought."

He gave a single nod, and silently walked away, with his first mate following. They turned many corners, walking along the small, dirty streets. "The two young ones in such a deep love, that they'd do anything in the world for each other... And the two 'parents' would do anything do get them apart...Young love is so... easy to manipulate to work in your way. Isn't it?"

"Aye."

John grinned to himself, "Just like with my sister, rest her soul, and that Anthony fellow. When she died in birth with the child... Anthony was so depressed, very amusing, wasn't it?"

"It was."

"I mean, I loved my sister, but... Life goes on... But Anthony. Well, I didn't like him much from the start. All he needed where a few things whispered to him, and... He took his own life. Out of love, he killed himself."

His first mate laughed at the memory and John chuckled to himself. "Love... It'll cause you to act in the most ridicules ways."

"Love is murder." His first mate said in an amused way.

Jonathan grinned as his ship came into view, "It is, isn't it?"


	13. Leaving Notes

_Sorry for the wait... Been Busy..._

_I know this chapter's sort of short... But it's just to set some things up..._

* * *

"Oh Jack, she loves him." Elizabeth sighed, looking at him.  
  
"And obviously the young lad loves her." Will commented as he watched his two sons watch a bug that was moving across a flower.  
  
Will and Elizabeth sat beneath the shade of a tree in the garden, and Jack stood before them in the sunlight that was blazing on the back of his neck. Jack glanced around, wringing his hands together tightly, his face twisted in worry, anger, and frustration. "But she doesn't know that for sure!"  
  
"She does so." Elizabeth said with a soft smile.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Jack demanded her.

"A lady, no matter how young or old always knows when she finds the man she loves." Elizabeth said, holding Will's hand, looking at him with love in her eyes. Will smiled gentley, and kissed her hand. Seeing this, Jack quickly looked away. He didn't want to imagine Thomas and Camille acting like that.

"I believe that." Commented Will softly, looking into her eyes.  
  
Jack's brows furrowed into a scold and he shook his head in disbelief, "Not my Camille."  
  
"Why not? Don't you want her to find love in her life? It makes life so much better." Elizabeth said, breaking away from Will's gaze.

"Of course I want her to find love! Just not with that Thomas!"  
  
"He's a fine young man." Elizabeth argued, "He can read and write perfectly. Very good at poetry... Also, he's polite and very mannerly."  
  
"A good worker, too." Added Will, remembering when Thomas had worked for him in the blacksmith shop for a short while.

"Are ye both on his side?"

"We aren't on anybody's side, Jack." Elizabeth said with another sigh.

Jack turned away from them, starting to walk away, "He just isn't good enough..." Jack muttered under his breath. 'Maybe he is' a voice said in the back of his head, but Jack shook it off. With a sigh, he started to make his way to the house planning on going to his room, and to rest for a while to sort everything out.

* * *

Camille and Thomas sat on one of the docks, letting their feet swing lazily above the water. "France is where you want to get married?" Thomas asked her in a quiet voice, looking at her.  
  
"Yes... In Paris... I've only been there a few times, but I loved it."  
  
"If it's Paris you want, it's Paris you'll get."

Camille looked at him and smiled softly, with a slight nod. She reached for her shoes on the side of her and put them on. She nodded for Thomas to do the same, and he did. He stood up, sending Camille into his shadow, he put his hand out for her, "My lady." Thomas said with a grin and Camille took it and let herself be pulled up for him, "It's nearly three. We should be getting on the ship."  
  
"Yes... Have you left a note for your uncle?"  
  
He nodded, "And you for Jack?"  
  
Camille nodded as she looked around. They were leaving on a merchant ship that was heading for France. They had deceided to get passege on a ship, rather then to steal one. Not that they had tried... They had, but it didn't work out as planned. But, they weren't caught eirther... Today they'd leave for Paris to be married. Camille didn't tell Jack because she knew that he'd never let her go, so she left him a note in his room. Thomas did the same as well.

Thomas smiled, "This way, Camille." He said softly as she wrapped her arm around his. "Are you sure your ready?"  
  
"I am. And yourself?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then off to the ship."  
  
"Off to the ship." Thomas repeated as he began to walk across the large dock. He kept his head lowered to the ground, but managed a few glances at her. Oh, she was so beautiful. Also kind and thoughtful. All of the other ladies in the port...All that he had thought were as beautiful as swans had turned into crows after he'd seen Camille. "There it is." Thomas told her, "Up ahead. Do you see it?"  
  
A smile slowly made it's way to her lips as they walked closer. They walked the short distance in utter silence. But not the awful awkward kind of silence. The wonderful kind. Thomas stopped right before the ship's deck. Camillle looked up to him and they exchanged smiles. Thomas and Camille both stepped on the ship at the same time. The ship bound for France, for Paris... For their marriage.

* * *

(I'll leave the reaction of Jack S. And James N.'s reactions to the letters to your imagenation...)

* * *

Blackness was all above them. Never stopping. Going on for what seemed like forever. The night sky was dotted with twinkling stars though, and the bright moon lit the surface of the ocean. The spray of the water kissed their faces. They stood at the bow of the ship, waiting for the small, but litted land to grow. There it was. France. Camille and Thomas grinned at eachother.

Thomas's hair was ruffled and tossled from the wind... and what had happend about twenty minutes ago, between Thomas and Camille in their room. Camille laughed in delight realizing how close they were to Paris. To one of the churches. Thomas, hearing Camille laugh, looked at her wondering what was funny. But relizing what was, he also laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, softly resting his cheek against her hair.

Their laughter faded as a silence came over them. They both stared at the land in the distance, waiting for the time to get off. From there, they were going to get a carriage to Paris... They'd stay there for a week or so, then come back a different merchant ship. After they got back... Well, they hadn't got that much planning done yet. The only plan they had was try to avoid Norrington and Jack for a day or so, then finally face them. What happend after that... Well... they'd forever be together until death do them part.

It sounded like a good enough plan to them...

Then again...not everything ends up how it's planned out to be. For example... Camille and Thomas weren't planning on having to face John so soon...


	14. Unexpected Guest

_Sorry if I've got alot of Spelling mistakes. My spell check thing isn't working... _

But...

Here you go, another chapter.

* * *

"I don't care what ye do!" An angry Jack Sparrow shouted at an equally enraged James Norrington, "I'm taking my ship to find my daughter! Ye can take the royal navy out for that awful nephew of yours." 

"This is all your fault, Sparrow!" Spat Norrington, a few of his men behind him, looking extremly uncomfortable and awkward.

"How is that?! The first day you take that boy and paraded him all around! You introduced them to eachother!"

"Well you turned her into a pirate!"

"I'm sailing to France! Today!"

"As am I!" The red-faced Norrington yelled, pointed to his men behind him, "And I'm taking part of the Navy! The best navy in the world!"

"Well I've got the fastest and best ship on the seas!" Challenged Sparrow, "I've known John since he was young! I know how he thinks!"

For another second, they glared at eachother in enraged silence. Sparrow turned away, making his way down the hill to where two members of his crew were waiting in a rowboat to go to the local island that held the Pearl. Norring turned back to his men, shouting orders at all of them, telling them to ready the ships...

* * *

Thomas lie next to Camille, his arm softly wrapped around her waist, his face slightly buried in her long brown hair. He breathed softly so he wouldn't wake her. He wanted her to sleep, to be at peace, to be relaxed. He was laying in bed next to his wife. His wife. At this thought a smile made it's way to his lips and he kissed her neck softly. She let out a sigh, but still slept. 

Carefully, he turned on his back so he could see the window. The sky was just getting pale in the east. It was five in the morning... Or sometime around that. Thomas let his eyes close as he listened to Camille's soft and slow breathing. The sound of her taking a deeper breath made him open his eyes and look at her. She was starting to stir. Softly, Thomas smiled and whispered, "Good morning, beautiful, dear, my wife, Mrs. Camille Fayette Norrington."

She turned over under the blankets to see his face and she put her hands under her head as she smiled, "And good morning to you, my love." For a few moments their eyes just stared into each other's .

Thomas reached to her face, stroking her cheek with his finger, "I love you more then life."

"And I love you more then the air we breath, the ocean we live on, and the life that we live." She said in a whisper.

He smiled and leaned over her, putting an arm on the other side of her body to keep himself balanced. He kissed her lips, then let his lips brush down her cheek, neck, but he stopped at her chest and he looked at her with the smile plastered on his face. Thomas ran his hand down her arm softly as she ran his fingers through his hair. "You'll be the death of me." Thomas told her with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you so much...I can hardly bare it. Your all I ever think about, dream about... If I'm not with you, I can't focus on anything. The food I eat isn't as sweet as it would be if you were sharing it with me, along with the drink. You're all I care about, my beautiful." Thomas confessed silently to her.

Her green eyes watched him, "I feel the same, Thomas. I'd rather be locked up then to have you taken away from me, or to never had met you." She told him, her hands softly rubbing the back of his neck as he closed his eyes. Thomas bent his head down, kissing her neck once again...

* * *

Camille was holding onto Thomas when she awoke for a second time... The sun was shining through the window. Thomas had a protective arm around Camille, and his eyes were closed but Camille could tell he was awake. There was a feeling in the air, that kind that no one wants to wake up. Somehow, she knew she shouldn't say his name, or say anything at all for that matter. So she gripped him a bit tighter for a brief second. After a moment, to her relief, she felt a squeeze back. 

From the corner of the room the loud sound of glass shattering against the floor made Camille suddenly look to see what it was, she shouldn't, she wasn't thinking. But to her horror she saw the blue eyes she knew to well, then blonde hair tied back into a neat bow. He wore a velvet tailcoat of an olive green color. "Ah, so they are up." Jonathen said with a smirk. "The young couple is finally up. I hope you two had a nice and exciting night with eachother?"

He stood up and walked toward the foot of the bed. "Don't even try it, Thomas Norrington." He shouted, his voice like a whip, when he saw Thomas' eyes look to his gun in the corner on his pile of clothes. "Just so you both know... I've got pistols and a sword, and three crewmembers waiting outside for my word. Neither of you have any weapons...I've checked."

John tilted his head to the side and smirked again, "Well in all but one place." And in an instant, he yanked the blanket off of their bare bodies. Thomas hastily moved to cover Camille's body from John's view. The pirate only laughed as he tossed Thomas a simple white shirt with brown breeches, and tossed Camille a dress that matched his own olive coat.

"Get dressed." He instructed them. They didn't move, only stared at him. Full of annoyance, he raised each of his pistols level to their heads, "Now you Camille, get dressed inless you want me to kill him. And you, get dressed inless you want me to kill your new wife." Camille reluctantly pulled on the simple dress then looked to Thomas who glared at Jonathan as he pulled on the pants then the shirt.

"That wasn't so hard... Now was it?" He asked with a grin. "We'll be going to my ship now. Don't do anything to draw attention to yourselves. If you do, I'll just kill the other one. It's simple and easy. Camille, you'll walk with me. And you boy, you'll walk behind with the few members of my crew. Savvey?" He grinned then opened the door and Camille glanced at the three men. Everyone of the had a smirk on his face seeing Camille and Thomas being taken prisonar the day after their wedding.

They walked out of the inn, and Jonathan put out his arm for Camille. She looked at him then glanced at Thomas who was being pushed forward by one of the crewmembers. "C'mon, lass, don't want me to shoot him, do you?" She took a breath, putting her arm around his. "Good. I've got a carriage waiting for us. This way." He said, starting to lead her down the crowded street.

* * *

_Review!_


	15. Searching

Thomas sat in the brig with Camille next to him. His arms were wrapped around her. Her head rested on his shoulder. He hoped she was sleeping, dreaming of something peaceful. Letting out a silent breath, he rested his cheek against her hair as his eyes flickered for some sort of escape. But it was useless, he couldn't find anyway to get out of here. Even if he could find a way...what would he do? Would he try to take on all of the crew on the ship? He'd surely be killed, and then what would become of Camille?

No. He wouldn't risk it.

Pressing his lips together he closed his eyes lightly, but still listened for any noises that might hint that someone was coming down to them. Thomas wiggled his jaw softly.

When they come upon the ship, Jonathen had ordered Thomas to the brig, and Camille to be locked in the his quarters. Hearing that, Thomas started shouting as loud as he could, calling them all the names he could think of. He had began to kick, hit,punch...do just about anything to the crew members that were holding onto him. But one of the, with dark black eyes had kicked Thomas hardly in the back of the leg, causing him to fall to his knees. John had walked infront of Thomas, and had hit him with all of his might in his jaw, making him drop.

After that, Johnathen ordered Camille to the brig with Thomas... "She would've been comfortable in my quarters, boy." He had told Thomas darkly, "Now she'll be locked in the filthy brig with you." The brig was filthy, and had a musky smell... But Camille had thanked Thomas...

"Are you alright, Thomas?" Camille asked suddenly, looking at him.

He smiled softly and nodded, "Yes..." Thomas put a hand on his jaw, he thought it surely would be broken, but it was just a bit sore. "And you? You're ok?"

"Yes...Sorry that this happend, Thomas... If I knew... We wouldn't had to come to France-"

"Hush." Thomas cut her off and shook his head, "France was lovely. Beautiful place to be married. I'd have it no other way. Besides, he probaly would've found us any where we went."

Camille nodded in agreement then let out a sigh, looking around, "What do you think he plans to do with us?"

Thomas wet his lips as he looked around, "I don't know..." He said in a slight worried tone. He wasn't very much worried of what would happen to him but not knowing what could happen to his new wife drove him mad with worry.

He looked at Camille then put his hand under her chin, "Don't fret, my sweet. Everything will be alright. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Thomas said softly, as he kissed her lips. He pulled back and looked at her, "There are people looking for each of us, I bet."

"Do you think?"

"Of course!" Thomas flashed a grinned, "My uncle is the commodore, your father is Jack Sparrow...Jack Sparrow! The best pirate in the world with the fastest ship on the seas! Do you honestly think that they wouldn't look for us?"

"No, I suppose not." She said with a smile, "Your right, Thomas. Everything will be alright."

"It will." Confirmed Thomas with a nod.

* * *

Norrington stood the upper deck of his ships, his back was rigid, his face set, his eyes searching for a sign of another ship. He put the telescope to his eye, seeing a ship whiched appeared to be tiny from such a distance away. With a sigh, he dropped it away from his eye, looking down to the lower deck. How had Jack gotten so far ahead of him? Well, it was only because of that ship he sailed. 

"Damned ship." James Norrington muttered. According to his maps and everything else, they should reach France in less then an hour.

He was growing restless quite quick as he moved to the rail of the ship. What was his nephew thinking? He ran off with the daughter of a pirate. He was so close to being named a commodore,too. Yes, he could tell he loved her. Norrington could tell that his nephew would do anything for her... But... Oh, why couldn't he just fell in love with someone else? It'd be much easier to handle than...

Walking down the steps to the lower deck, then into his quarters he rubbed his forehead. He was related to a pirate by marriage. Not just any pirate either, but Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow's daughter had married his nephew. Jack Sparrow's friend had married Elizabeth, who James Norrington had loved for the longest time.

He sat down in his chair at the desk and looked to the beautiful sword that was laying ontop of it. This was going to be Thomas' sword... He was going to give it to him a couple days back. But, but Thomas was gone before he had a chance to recieve it. Thomas had left only a note behind.

Resting his chin on his fist, he stared down at the sword. What if he couldn't find Thomas? What would he tell his brother and his wife? He had lost their son for crying out loud.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Then another. Norrington could hear it, but it took hima moment to realize what is was.

"Yes?" Norrington asked, getting off of his bed.

"We've reached the docks." Gilette, his first mate, called through the door.

"Oh." Norrington said shortly, flattening his uniform. He grabbed his hat off of the desk that was next to the sword and shoved it on his head, "Any sign of Sparrow?"

"That's Captain Sparrow to you, Commodore!" It was Jack's voice on the other side of the door.

Hastily, he walked across the room, throwing open the door. Jack Sparrow stood behind a scowl Gilette with a smirk on his face.

"What's he doing on my ship?"

"He requested-" Gilette began, but Jack shoved him out of the way.

"I requested to see ye... to talk."

"About what?"

"About what? About my daughter and your... nephew." He said in a forced way.

Norrington sighed and stepped out of his quarters, closing the door behidn him. "And what about them?"

Jack looked up into the brillant blue sky and then back to Norrington, "I've been asking around about them, and... They've left"

"Left? What do you mean?" Norrington demanded. His eyes flickered to the crew members that were listening and watching them. He gave them all a 'get back to work, or else you'll regret it.' They all quickly get back to their different jobs. Norrington looked back to Jack, "What do you mean?"

"Left...Well, I don't think they left on their own free will... Jonathen came to the inn that they were staying in and... he brought each of them to his ship."

Norringtons eyes widened as he briskly walked to the rail, and looked around the docks, as if he'd see the ship right there infront of them.

"I was thinking... We could combine sides." Jack said, looking at the ship's mast, pretending to have a sudden interest in it. "For now. Just for now... the only time. I'm only looking out for Camille. That's the only reason."

Norrington looked at him over his shoulder. "It would be quicker and easier, then trying to beat eachother..."

"Aye. You've got trained men, mine are better of course, but yours are trained with-" He faded off, "Well, the point is that..." Jack stopped again, "That it would be much quicker to catch up with Jonathen."

Norrington nodded, "Yes, we could combine. But after this is all done, it will never happen again."

"Never." Jack confirmed.

"Never again..."

Jack nodded. "Of course not."

"Right." The commodore looked around, "Do you have any clue to where Jonathen would be headed."

Jack looked around the ship, he gave a small, single nod, "Maybe."


	16. Waiting for the Bird

_No reviews? Hmph._

_Sorry for the wait, I was having troubles on how to write this chapter... I think theres some where around 5 chapters left. 5-8, I think. Someplace around that number._

_But here(the bar thing isn't working at the moment...)_

**X . X . X . X . X . X**

Jonathen walked back and forth on the upper deck of the ship, staring at the sea behind them. "Come on." He muttered under his breath.

John knew that Sparrow and Norrington would be following on his heel. There was no doubt in his mind that they would. And then. Then he'd kill Jack for his sister, she'd always hated Jack ever since she was left behind on her wedding day... Jack was suppose to be her husband, but he'd left the port, changing his mind. Though John was young, he promised to get him back... and the sons of him. But... he only had a daughter. Was he willing to kill Camille, a girl?

Yes. Only if the time called for it though. He wouldn't hesitate about it... If she was posing a threat to his plan of killing Jack, he'd simply kill her. Without a second thought in his mind. Maybe even Thomas... Jonathen was already sick of Thomas.

"Captin." A voice said behind him, and John put the dark look on his face, turning sharply to his first mate. He didn't want to be bothered. "What is it?"

"The girl is requesting to see you."

"Tell the lass that if she wants to see me... She will be given permission to. But-" Jonathen put a smirk on his face, he had needs like any other man, and he was a pirate, "But it will be without Thomas. He'll stay in the brig... And Camille can talk to be in my quarters..."

The man smirked and gave a single nod, "Aye, sir." He turned around to leave but John stopped him.

"And tell her to make herself at home." He said with the smirk plastered onto his face.

The first mate also smirked and let out a low growl of a laugh. John watched him until he walked below deck before he turned bakc to the ocean.

His hands tightly gripped on to the railing, staring to the east, where it was already starting to grow dark. "Come on, Sparrow... Her life is counting on it." He said in an icy way, just above a whisper. What should he do with the Commodore? Hold him for ransom? Make him become one of his crew members? Kill him? Jonathen would decide what to do with him when the time came.

John stood there, staring out to the deep blue sea, far out into the distance.

For ten minutes he just silently stood there, his face in a slight scowl, his mind calmly going over things, over the plan. If Jack didn't show... Well, he could just hold Thomas for a good ransom, maroon him, make him became a member of the crew, or just kill him. So many choice. But for Camille... Well, yes she was a spirited girl. In the way that he hated. But he could break her of it. She'd make a fine wife.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the steps behind him and Jonathen looked over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"She's in your quarters, sir."

"Good." He said shortly, "Good." Jonathen walked down the steps, "Tell the crew not to bother me."

"Yes, sir."

John nodded. He already was sure that the crew knew not to bother him when he was in his quarters. Or hardly ever.

For a moment he stood outside of the door as he staightened out his gold colored vest. He pushed opened the door and saw Camille was sitting at his desk. "Hello there, love."

"Don't call me that." Camille said with a scowl.

His eyes narrowed. Who did she think she was? John walked up behind her,"When your on my ship I can call you whatever I damn well please." He said, tightly gripping his hands on her shoulders. "And you better not get that attitude with me, lassie... Your husband is in the brig remember? I just have to give the word, and he'll be dead."

Camille's scowl instantly disappeared at this.

"That's what I thought." He said as he took off his hat, putting in infront of her. "Now...love. What is it you need, want, or desire?"

"I need, want, and desire for you to let us off this ship."

"Is that all?" He asked her, leaning forward so he could see a side of her face. "Well the answer to that is simple enough. No. Atleast, not yet."

"But-"

"Camille, there is no exception."

"How long do we have to stay in the brig for?"

"Well... You and Thomas... For the rest of the sailing time."

"And how long is that for?"

"We can let your father decide that for you and Thomas. It's up to him, really."

"What do you want him for?"

He tilted his head to the side as he put his fingers under her ching softly. He lifted it so she was looking up to him. "Ah, that will be figured out soon enough."

"Isn't there anything that we can do though... Help?"

"You want to help the ship sail? Help the ship that your being kidnapped on? You are a beautiful but odd girl."

"But-"

He leaned down to her as he gripped her jaw tighter then needed. "You talk too much. Far too much. I'm willing to break you of the habit though." John told her softly. For a moment he stared intensely into her green eyes. There was a flicker of something. Fear. "No need to worry..." John leaned in, pressing his lips against hers tightly, as he put his other hand on her leg.

Camille jerked away so fast that she fell to the ground. In a hurry, she picked herself up though, staring at him.

Jonathen laughed a dark laugh as he opened the door. "Maybe you two can get out for a short while. I'll think about it." He said as he grabbed her arm. He knew she wouldn't fight back out of worry that he'd have Thomas killed.

John pushed her out of the door so quickly that she stepped on the skirt of the dress, falling onto the deck. A few of the crew members were now watching with much pleasure.

"You there!" He shouted to a man in his late twenties, with a red bandana on his head, "Take her below to her darling husband."

The man nodded as he harshly stood Camille up.

"What about-" Camille began but John cut her off.

"I'll think about it, I said!"

The man was pushing Camille below deck.

"Stand guard for an hour or so."

"And then?" He asked John, but John only smiled in a wicked way as he walked back into his quarters, slamming the door behind him.


	17. Chaos for Port Royal

_A.N- I know this is a short chapter... But it's the chapter that is the beginning of the end. Or end of the beginning. D(idn't I use that at the ending of my 'I'm A pirate...' story, the first one...at the end...The end of a beginning?) Well anyways this is the chapter that links the beginning and the end together. _

_But it's more then halfway done. But...Well, it's sorta important._

_Ooh, by the way... This story will be done before Christmas. which is like...acouple days short of two weeksaway._

_I can't really explain it... So, er, just read it and maybe you'll know what I mean._

* * *

__

Jack Sparrow and James Norrington stood beside eachother. Both stood with their back rigid and they're head held up like they were kings. Norrington stood with his hands folded together tightly behind his back, and Jack stood with his lazily resting on the railing. At the moment, there was an unspoken 'competiton' going on between the too. Which one seemed to look the most in charge of everything that was going on.

"This is a very slow ship." Jack commented.

He looked at Jack with a scowl and then back out to the ocean. "Is that the only thing your ship is prided for?"

His brows furrowed in thought and he shook his head, "No."

"Because you've been bragging about the speed of your ship for the last two days."

"No I haven't. I was merely suggesting that this ship is slower."

"Than your ship."

"Well, if you insist. But remember, you said it, not me." Jack smirked slightly as he leaned on the railing to see his ship that was behind them a few hundred yards. It was argreed that Jack should be on the Navy's ship, and his ship follow. If he was on his ship, and have the Navy's ship follow, it'd fall far behind them.

"Where do you think Jonathen is heading?"

"Why do ye think I know? You're the commodore. You should know."

"You said that you knew how Jonathen thought." The commodore snapped at the pirate, looking at him in anger, wanting to throw him off the ship into the spot where sharks were most common.

"And I do know how he thinks."

"So why don't you know where he's heading?" Demanded Norrington, slapping his hand down onto the rail. Jack only looked at him with an amused expression on his tan face.

"I do have a thought to where he is going. I only asked ye why do you think I know. You're the commodore, you should be able to figure it out without my help."

"I never asked for your help. You offered it, forced it."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I've been thinking lately... And I think John might go back to Port Royal. But not right away, probally taking all the time he can, maybe stopping at a few islands or ports on the way."

"Why?"

"Because he obviously is thinking that since your the commodore of Port Royal...and he kidnapped a young lady and commodore's nephew who were from Port Royal, that ye wouldn't look back to Port Royal to see if he was there."

Norrington listened intently, then looked around his ship, to the members of the crew doing their different jobs. "Do you think think so? But this isn't the whole Navy... There are still a few dozen men back at the fort, most of them, actually."

"But their leader is gone, isn't he? They wouldn't know what to do without their commanding officier..." For a brief moment he stopped. A thought came into his head, "It would be chaos for the whole Port." Jack looked over the edge, to the waves hitting the side of the ship. He knew that he was right.

Jonathen most likely would go back to Port Royal to cause havic. Will wouldn't be able to offer too much help... Not with Elizabeth and their two sons back at home. Jack let out a silent sigh thinking about the two boys that were always interested and always begged him to tell them one of his many stories about being on the ocean. He'd hate it if anything happened to one of them. The sound of Norrington's voice tore him out of his thoughts.

"My God." Was all he said, realizing that Jack was right. His men would be able to fight for a while... But...

"You left Port Royal open for a pirate attack." Jack sighed.

* * *

_There. Do you get what I was trying to say at the start? If not, well that's okay. If you do... Great._

_Nowsomeone**please **review! _

_It's getting discouraging not having any new reviews._


	18. First Mate's Burden

"This is taking too long!" Norrington shouted to his crew, who were all staring at him. Jack stood behind Norrington, his hands folded together.

"They are doing the best that they can." Jack coughed as he looked to his ship which was behind them by a hundred yards or so.

"Well it isn't good enough!" He yelled to no one in particular, or maybe to Jack.

Jack wiggled his jaw, letting his eyes drop to his boots, "Then we'll switch to my ship."

James Norrington looked back to the pirate. "Do you think that I'd let you go on ahead without me? My ship isn't nearly as fast as yours..."

Jack rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "Then come with me onto my ship."

"A pirate ship? Me, the commodore, on a pirate ship?"

"But a fast pirate ship."

He seemed unsure of this as he looked down to his crew once again. "David Riley! Come here!" A man who looked to be about twenty six, with dark brown hair and pale brown eyes quickly ran up the steps. He stood infront of Norrington, and saluted him.

"Yes, Captain?"

"You are the first mate, so you'll be in charge of the ship. Make way back to..."

"Port Royal." Finished Jack with a grin on his face.

"Back to Port Royal."

David looked between the two of them, "Then?"

"Then ready the men at the fort incase of a pirate attack."

"An attack on the port, sir?" He asked, quirking his eyebrows.

"Possible. We don't want to cause a stir in the town though, so don't let word slip from the fort. No one else can know. Not anyone's mother, father, wife, kids or any one else." Norrington told him sternly.

David frowned as looked down to the deck.

"Did you hear me?"

"Y-yes." David lifted his eyes back up to Norrington as he gave a single nod and said in a firm way, "Yes, sir. I'm to take charge of the ship, go back to Port Royal and ready the men incase for a pirate attack... But not a word can be said to the townspeople until it is certain."

"Yes." Norrington nodded then looked over his shoulder to Jack.

"Stop the ship..." Jack said quietly, "We'll wait until the Pearl arrives, then get on and continue on our way."

Norrington looked back to David, "Drop the anchor."

"Yes, sir." David breathed and he saluted again, then turned, walking down the steps shouting for the men to drop anchor.

X.x

David stood behind the wheel of the ship, his hands resting on it softly as he watched the black pearl quickly growing smaller and smaller. He took a deep breath and looked down to the wheel with a soft smile on his face. He was left in control of the ship. Half of him was glad, the other half nervous that he'd make a mistake in the plans. It was simple enough though... Go to the port, warn the men. There was a chance that Jonathan wouldn't even attack the Port.

He put a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face then reached into his pocket for the compass. Taking it out, he gazed down to it. For a minute or so, he only stared at it, then threw the wheel of the ship to the left. The arrow of the compass now pointed in the right direction. Good. This shouldn't be difficult... So why did he have a nervous, worried feeling in the pit of his stomach? He felt as if something would go wrong when he least expected it to. Then what? Would he, and he alone, be the downfall of the ship? The Port? The life of the commodore's nephew and his wife?

This was a burden. A heavy burden. James Norrington stepped off of the ship no more than thirty minutes ago, and David was already sick with worry. One of his hands slipped off of the wheel. His palms were sweaty, so he wiped them on his pants. No. He had to look confident in himself, for the rest of the crew that where now under his command. Their lives in his hands.

His brown eyes took a swift glance over the deck. Everybody was doing their jobs. No one was questioning him, or fighting with each other, or giving him the least bit of trouble. Maybe he was worrying over nothing at all. Maybe it was in his mind... But as many times as he tried to convince himself that everything would be fine, it didn't work... He couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was going to happen.

Again he glanced down to the compass, turning the wheel softly to the right. They should be at Port Royal in two or three hours. The sounds of footsteps running tore him from his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Up ahead. A ship in distress." He handed David a telescope and pointed to the front of the ship, "About thirty-five yards...Straight in front of the ship."

David wet his lips as he walked to the side of the ship, so the sails wouldn't be in his way. Slowly he lifted the telescope to his eye and peered through it. There were faint shouts coming from the ship, a small bit of black smoke rising into the air.

"Well?"

David opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, looking back into the telescope. He turned the wheel even more to the right so they'd miss the ship.

"Are we going to help?"

"No." He said firmly.

The crew member gaped at him, "Sir?"

"I don't think they are in distress."

"But-"

"But nothing. We aren't helping them."

"There could be women on the ship though!"

David turned the wheel further away from the ship, shaking his head. "No... We aren't going."

He scowled then suddenly pushed David away from the wheel. David, caught off guard, fell to the deck and stared up at him.

"What are you doing?!" David demanded, but he walked towards him, then put his foot against David's chest pushing him down the steps to the lower deck. Below him, he felt the ship turn drastically as he stared up into the sky. He felt hands on his shoulders pulling him up. The ship was only about fifteen yards away... The smoke faded away, the ship was starting to move towards them as he saw a black flag rise up. A pirate ship.

Jonathan's ship.

It seemed to take no time at all before the whooping of the pirates could be heard, echoing all around them, breaking the once peaceful silence. They were swinging over onto the ship, the shots of guns echoed all around David.

He looked to his left. The member that had knocked him down the steps fell to the deck, shot in the stomach. He was twitching uncontrollably. David quickly kneeled as his side, putting his hand over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. It didn't work. The blood wouldn't stop coming. David looked to his face, he was gasping for breath. But slowly, after a few moments... He stopped. He wasn't gasping to breath, his body wasn't twitching. His eyes were glassy.

David took his hand away and looked at it. It was covered in blood. David's thoughts were dazed and clouded, the sounds around him were shouts, yells, screams, gun fire, the sounds of swords clanking against other swords. Everything seemed to be moving either very quickly, or very, very slowly. It was hard to tell.

David wiped the blood on his red jacket as he tightly closed his eyes. This was the awful thing that would happen. The feeling he had just a while ago. Slowly he opened his eyes, and looked down to the crew member's face. David didn't know his name, and was now sorry that he never took the time to ask. His eyes were still opened though, blankly staring into the sky. The brilliant blue sky. He ran his other hand down over his eyes, closing them softly. "May you forever rest in peace..." Was all he could mutter before someone pulled him up by the collar of his jacket.

He turned to look the pirate captain in the face. The one that the navy had been after for so long...

Jonathen tilted his head to the side, "Where's your captain?"

"I am in charge of this ship."

"Well you did a poor job of taking care of it." He said with a smirk, looking around to the bodies that were laying motionless on the deck. "Just so you know... Six of your men have been taken hostage."

David said nothing.

"Where's Sparrow?" John asked.

"Where's Thomas? Where's his wife?"

"Thomas and Camille? There on my ship, of course. Right there." He said, glancing to the ship.

"Let them go."

"Maybe. Where's Sparrow?"

"Will you let them go if I tell you?"

"Of course. Where is Jack Sparrow?"

"On his own ship."

"Where are they headed?"

"...After you." David said quietly.

"Well here I am... How far away are they, do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Then you are of no use to me." Jonathan told him, pulling the gun out of his belt, raising it level with David's chest. "Good night, lad." John said with a nod, before he pulled the trigger.


	19. Lay Down Your Weapon

_Now this chapter... is like... about the 3rd one from the end. So yes, this is almost finished._

_Just a type of P.S thing- Oh, and 'Arthur' was in a chapter at the beginning of the story..._

* * *

"Now, Now, lovely... There is no reason why you should be so upset." Jonathan said in a very matter-of-factly way. He was staring down at a map, not even bothering to glance up at her.

"You forced me to sleep with you!" She shouted as she moved to his desk, to where the keys where,

"You seem to beat Thomas every-other day!" Camille wet her lips, and glanced up at him,

"You've killed nine members of the royal navy and took six more hostage!" She quietly grabbed the keys, clutching them in her right hand.

"Well I'm sorry. I don't have time to do it again. Maybe in another hour or two. Make yourself comfortable." He told her, pointing to the bed, "And if it would make you feel better, I'll beat him every day. I could always kill more members of the navy, and could kidnap more of them if it pleases you."

"Your disgusting." Jonathan ignored this comment as he continued on, adding details to the map, "Why won't you even look at me? What are you doing?"

"Trying to make plans of attacking Port Royal. Now leave me in peace, girl."

"YOU CAN'T!" Camille shouted at him.

Jonathan looked up, with a cold glare on his face. He cracked his bottom jaw out of anger and quickly stood up, walking around the table. "You do not know your place, do you?" John asked her through gritted teeth. In an instant, he had Camille by the arm, pulling her out of her quarters onto the deck.

The six men of the navy looked up, but careful not to move too much. There was currently a game going on that John made up for them. They'd all stand on small, old, rickety crates... The first five to fall off, or to be standing on a crate that breaks would be whipped. Ten times. The sixth one, last one to stay on, would simply just be locked back up in the brig.

One of John's crew members ,with only a few teeth left, nodded to Jonathan, and watched what was going on.

Jonathan threw Camille against a post. A quick gasp escaped her mouth as she hit the post, sliding down to the deck.

A loud yell came from behind John as he stood there, towering over Camille. Jonathan quickly whipped around, holding the blade of his sword up to the person that was running at him. Camille took this opportunity to crawl away from Jonathan. She gripped onto the railing of the ship, pulling herself up as she looked over her shoulder to see who had saved her. It was Arthur. Thomas's friend who seemed to spend most of his time on other people and their problems, instead of worrying about his own.

"No, Arthur..." Camille whispered to herself, watching as he lunged at Jonathan, who jumped out of the way. Yes, he was very kind to everyone, loyal to his friends, and he had a great amount of bravery... But Arthur was only good at sword-fighting. Jonathan's ability with a sword was unmatched.

She looked up to the man that was suppose to be watching the contest between the six members of the navy. His sword was gone, and another hostage was wrestling him to the ground.

"Go get Thomas!" He shouted to her as he pushed John off of him.

Camille nodded as she rushed across deck, weaving in and out of the fights of crew and hostages , all of them doing their best to kill the other one. She climbed down the ladder, down to the bottom level of the ship. Down to the brig. Thomas was sitting there, staring down at the ring on his finger. The expression on his face...it seemed to be lost in another world.

"Thomas!" Camille said desperately to him, and he lifted his beautiful eyes up to her's, but they seemed to be clouded with thoughts.

He shook his head, "I've failed you, Camille. I'm suppose to protect you... You're my wife. I'm suppose to be the strong one." Thomas looked down to the ring on his finger, "You're my life and- "

"No, you haven't failed me." Camille told him, fumbling around for the right key, trying a random one in the lock. It wouldn't turn.

Thomas gave a light laugh, "But I let Jonathan take you with him two nights ago. I knew what he'd do. I just let him have you."

"No, you didn't! You tried! You did and he ordered his men to beat you for it. They beat you bloody... You risked your own life, just so Jonathan wouldn't be able to take me."

"But I failed at that, didn't I?" Thomas argued.

She put another key in the lock and turned it. Camille swung the door open and looked at Thomas. He made no attempt to get up, he only stared up at Camille. "I love you, but I've failed."

"STOP!" She yelled at him, and he dropped his eyes to the ring again.

Camille dropped down to her knees infront of Thomas. She put her hands on his cheeks gently, lifting his head up. Camille shook her head with a soft smile as she gazed into his eyes. "I love you Thomas. You didn't fail me. I wasn't disappointed in you. Not at all, not even for a second... Honestly, you put up a very good fight, you against thirteen men... Thirteen pirates. Thirteen rough, rouge pirates. You and you alone."

"I did good?" Thomas questioned her.

"You did excellent. If you didn't put up any fight, think of what Jonathan would have done with me by now."

"I'd rather not think about it, Camille."

"Nor do I, dear... You're the one that saved me. Every since that first day I saw you..."

"I thought I'd been dreaming. Seeing such a beautiful girl." Thomas added with a smile on his face.

"I love you. I always will, and when the end of time comes... I'll still love you."

"Camille, you're the only thing that's been good in my life. I couldn't live without you. You're my love. My only love." He told her gently. Thomas pulled her closer to him, then leaned in, meeting her halfway as he kissed her softly. A sweet, soft, and the best kiss shared between them...was interrupted by an enraged voice.

"GREAT! YOU EACH LOVE EACH OTHER!" It was Jonathan's voice. Both Camille and Thomas sharply turned to him. His face was twisted in anger as he took his sword, which was already covered in blood, and began to walk towards Camille, a determined look in his eyes.

Thomas quickly gathered himself off of the floor, as he stood infront of Camille, "You won't lay a hand on her!" He shouted, "I'll kill you first!"

Jonathan gave a growl of a laugh, a dark laugh filled of hatred. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, BOY? YOU HAVE NO WEAPON!"

Camille stood up behind him, staring at John over Thomas's shoulder.

"Then lay down your weapon... And we'll settle this like men."

Jonathan nodded as he let the sword drop down to the floor. "Alright. We'll do this your way." He said in a calmer way.

Thomas gave a soft nod. For a moment nobody moved, then they both jumped at each other at once.


	20. A Woman's Wrath

_Camille is like... 16, almost 17, then Thomas is around 19..._

_well... here..._

* * *

Jonathan let out a grunt as Thomas knocked him back to the floor.

For a few moments, Thomas was atop of him, trying to keep a hold of his arms. Jonathan's knee hit Thomas in the back so suddenly that he fell to the side of Jonathan, but in that free second, both had managed to jump onto their feet.

"What's in your head, boy? Do you honestly believe that you can beat me?" John asked in a low voice.

Thomas said nothing as they slowly continued to circle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. "Well," Jonathan said, holding his head up as if they were discussing every-day business, "I just want you to know that your vows are, 'till death do us part'. I'll kill you, and death will part the two of you... Then I'll take Camille and make her my own wife. Have her be the one to carry my sons..."

"No!" Thomas shouted, suddenly ramming Jonathan against one of the posts. Jonathan winced in pain as his head slammed against the wood. "You won't!" Thomas yelled, his fist easily pumbled against his jaw.

Jonathan pushed Thomas back, causing him to trip over a small crate. For a few seconds, he only stared at Thomas but then put a finger to the corner of his mouth. His eyes dropped down to the finger, gazing at the blood. "Bad, bad thing to do, Thomas." John informed him, stepping over the crate, standing over him.

His boot kicked Thomas's side with such a great force that a yell escaped Thomas's mouth. "YOU THINK THAT HURTS?" Jonathan kicked him again, but even harder.

He brought his highly polished boot back again, but put it down to regain his footing as Camille jumped on his back, her hands tightly around her throat.

John struggled to get her hands off of his neck, but finally did. "You wait your turn!" He told her, the back of his hand hitting her painfully across the cheek, making her stumble backwards. John turned to Thomas and kicked him a last time. With a scowl, he turned back to her, "But fine!" He yelled, whipping back to Camille, taking a blade from his boot.

His eyes stared at her coldly, as he began to storm towards her, a dark expression set across his face. "Very stupid thing to do, you wench!" John shouted, thrusting the blade at her. John's eyes widened in surprise as the blade didn't cut into Camille's flesh, but into Thomas's.

He had pushed Camille out of the way, taking the strike for himself.

The color seemed to instantly drain out of Thomas's face. His mouth hung open slightly in a surprised and shocked way. Thomas's hazel eyes were wide open, staring at Jonathan. Slowly Thomas looked down to the blade that was in his side. A sound came out of his mouth but it was unclear if it was just a sound, or if he was trying to say something. His mouth was moving slightly, but rapidly like he was trying to make sense of this.

Slowly, very slowly he lifted his eyes over to Camille who was still on her knees. She stared up at him with a hand over her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears. "T-t-tom..." Her voice called to him, shaking.

He was starting to slip down the post, but Jonathan held a firm hand on his shoulder, keeping him up. Thomas gazed at Camille, tears that he wasn't able to control were slowly dripping down his cheeks. He took a breath, and held it in for a moment, gathering up all the strength he could.

"I-I love-"

Thomas's words were stopped with his sudden gasp of pain and Jonathan quickly and tightly whipped the blade to the side.

"Thomas!" Camille shouted helplessly, finally pushing the numbness away at seeing his pain.

Jonathan turned his head over to Camille and raised his eyebrows in a challenging way. Without warning, he yanked the blade from Thomas's side, letting him drop to the floor. His cold blue eyes only stared down to him, without any type of emotion showing.

Camille crawled next to Thomas, cradling his head softly in her lap, pressing one of her hands against the deep, bloody wound. He stared up at Camille, struggling to keep his eyes opened. "I love you, Camille." Thomas told her, barely above a whisper.

"And I love you, Thomas...I forever will." She said in equally as quiet and low.

Thomas put on a weak smile as he gazed up into his wife's emerald green eyes. Those beautiful eyes. He tried to reach up his hand to her cheek, but could only lift his own arm an inch or two off of the ground. She bent her head down to his, so he could softly stroke her cheek. Camille closed her eyes tightly, trying to control the tears. Opening her eyes, she looked at his face for a second, before kissing his lips softly. Thomas lightly kissed her back and looked up to her again.

"I love you." Was all he mouthed. Though he tried with all of his might, all of the power he had in his body, his eyes closed.

Camille bit her bottom lip as she stared down to his handsome face. "No..." Was all she could manage, shaking her head "No... Thomas, please wake up."

She rested her lips against his forehead, "Please. Wake up."

"He won't, you do know that right?" Jonathan's voice made Camille jump. She'd forgotten he was there.

"LEAVE ME! JUST GO!" She screamed at him in anger.

A sickly smirk spread itself across his lips. "This is my ship, lass."

"Don't call me that! I'm not your lass! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!" Camille screamed at him as loud as her voice would go.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be getting that loud."

"Well your not me! I'll kill you for this!" She yelled, looking down to Thomas, moving away slowly, gently letting his head rest on the floor.

Camille looked over and quickly picked up Thomas's sword, glaring up to Jonathan with hatred. He only laughed at her. "A women's wrath!" John gave another laugh as if the whole idea was ridiculous and the funniest thing he'd ever heard of in all his years.

"Shut-up." She commanded him through gritted teeth, but he continued to laugh. "Shut-up!" Again, it had no effect.

In a swift motion, she was on her feet in front of him.

Jonathan glared, pulling his pistol from his belt. "Not a wise choice... Luckily, you'll now company your dead husband." He told he, putting it level with her head.

Camille didn't move, but only stood there, the sword an half an inch away from his stomach.

He pulled the trigger of the gun. Nothing happened, Camille still stood there. Again, he pulled it, and again the same effect.

"I believe you need bullets inside when you want to shoot someone. Never invite a hostage into your quarters every other night, but not pay any attention to them. Always keep your gun in hand... And a tip from me to you..."

She shoved the sword into his stomach, "Don't upset a lady of any kind... A women's wrath is something no one can beat. Including you." When she said this, she only pushed the sword with more force, then pulled it back, letting his body drop to the floor.

Camille stared down to him. Jonathan's face twisted in pain, his hands clapping over the wound. But only a few seconds later, his body became motionless, his blue eyes staring upwards in an unreadable way.

Slowly, she dropped the bloody sword to the ground, turning back to Thomas.

She lowered her body next to his, resting her head on his motionless chest, closing her eyes softly, "Don't worry, Thomas." Camille said gently, "Jonathan won't ever again be a bother."

Maybe it was hours, minutes, or only seconds later. But she could not rest with Thomas.

"Dear God..." Someone breathed, and Camille looked up to see James Norrington with Jack Sparrow following right behind.


	21. Good Night, Sweet Prince

Camille stood in a daze, watching the now freed navy hostages carry Thomas's covered body onto the deck of the ports. "It's alright..." Jack whispered under her breath, his arm around her shoulders, "It'll all be fine."

She shook her head, "But Thomas is dead."

"Yes, I know Camille." Jack replied softly.

"Then how will everything be fine? Nothing will be fine."

"In time it will be."

Camille glared at the ground, curling her hands into tight fists. How did he know everything would be fine? 'In time it will be', what does that mean? That Camille will forget about Thomas? Forget her husband who was killed for her? No. No, Camille knew she wouldn't ever forget him. She didn't want to.

"He'll be buried tomorrow." Norrington said with a sigh.

Camille looked up to see him walking towards the two of them.

"I've already informed his parents. They'll be arriving very late tonight, or very early tomorrow morning."

"His parents?" Camille questioned, looking at Norrington's exhausted face. She had never really before thought about his parents.

"Yes... And they requested to see you right when they get into Port Royal."

Jack now brought himself into the conversation, "Where?"

"My home, of course... But I'll send someone for you when they come, Camille. No use for you to wait for the rest of the night and day."

"And... Thomas's funeral?"

"You both can attend if you wish." The commodore muttered. With that said he quickly turned around, walking away from the two of them.

"Wait!" Camille shouted at him, freeing herself from Jack's arm as she ran towards him. She stepped in front of him, glaring. "What do you mean we 'can' attend if we 'wish'?"

Norrington looked around, and shifted his weight to the other foot, "You may come if you want to."

"I know what you mean by that! What I mean is Jack and I don't have to have your permission to go to my husband's funeral! I have more right than just about anyone! I'm one of the ones to make the decision to who may come and who may not! You have no right of deciding without me!"

James Norrington took off his head and bowed his head to her, "Your right, Camille. I'm sorry...I don't know what I was thinking...Who do you wish to come?"

Camille stared at Norrington with a blank expression. She had not expected him to admit that she was right so quickly. She did not think that he'd actually ask her who she thought should come. Wetting her lips, she looked out to the ocean she had known for so long. Camille shook her head and gave a gentle shrug, "Anyone...Everyone."

"Everyone?" Norrington questioned her.

"Everyone in Port Royal and towns around. Even those that didn't know him well. I want everyone to be there...if they want to be. I don't think anyone should be denied to show respect for Thomas." She looked back to him, "The wealthy won't be denied, nor the poor. Thomas and I thought that everyone was equal to any other that lived, or...was once living. So I want everyone." Camille said softly, but firmly.

He offered a smile, "I see why Thomas wanted nobody else but you." James Norrington looked out to the ocean and let out a sigh, "I must be going...Good-bye for now, Camille." With a weak, light smile and slight bow, he turned away. Camille watched the commodore talk to someone else before she looked back to Jack.

Carefully he walked to her side, "Camille, I'm sorry that I didn't always....seem to think the best of Thomas. Honestly, I didn't think he was as bad as I made it out to be. I just thought that you deserved something more. Something unreachable. But you loved him, there was nothing I could do about it, and I felt second place to him in your heart."

Camille looked at him with a weak smile, "Thomas admired you... Every time I was starting to have doubt he'd say, 'you're the daughter of Jack Sparrow though! Jack Sparrow, the best pirate in the world!'He wouldn't let me give up hope, not even for a second..."

"A good man."

"Yes, a fine man." Agreed Camille before she looked down to her shoes, letting out a sigh crossed with a sob. Jack took her in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head softly, whispering comforts to her.

* * *

Camille stood there, in a black dress, staring down at the grave of Thomas. Jack stood on her left with an arm around her shoulders. For what seemed like the first time in his life, Jack was not dressed as a pirate. He wore a fancy black velvet jacket, and breeches to match it, with polished black shoes. His dark hair wasn't in half-deadlocks and beads, but neatly combed back in to pony tail. He wasn't making jokes, or bouncing around from one person to the next, pick-pocketing, but just standing there next to Camille. 

Thomas's parents, Garet and Viven, along with the Commodore, stood on her right. She had meet his parents the night before. They were nothing but kind to her from the first moment that they meet. His mother had gone on and on about how beautiful Camille was, and his father had brought some letters along to show Camille what Thomas would write to them about. Many of the letters said one thing or another about her. How much they'd love her, how much he loved her. How wonderful she was. How wonderful Jack was. He spoke of her like she was a goddess of some sort. She had cried with his mother earlier this morning, while preparing for the funeral.

But then Camille, Jack, James, and his parents had complimented Thomas on many things, telling stories about him. His parents told Camille stories of his adventures as a young boy, and the trouble he'd get into.

Camille's green eyes looked to the writing on the Tombstone, the dates, who he was, words of love. She softly smiled to herself, remembering what Thomas had told her while they were being married, "And I'll forever love you. When we both die, we'll meet each other in the next life. And the life after that, and the life after that. I'll always love you, Camille, I swear. Nothing can separate us. Certainly not death. It's a foolish thing to think that _that_ would stop my love for you."

"I'll always love you, and we will meet again. So for now... good-night, sweet prince."

* * *

(Month-ish later...) 

Camille laid on her bed, holding her stomach in her hands tightly, her face buried into the pillow. She had been sick off and on for the past few days...weeks. But it wasn't like Camille to actually get seasick. She'd been on ships since she was six, and hadn't even gotten sick then. This seasickness just couldn't start up ten years later, could it? Camille didn't think so, and neither did Jack.

This is the reason why they were sailing into the nearest port. So Camille could see a doctor, or anybody that could figure out what was wrong and give her something that would make her feel better.

There was a knock on her door. "Yes?" She called out, lifting her head to look at the door, "Come in." Jack walked in and sat at the foot of the bed, "Are we there?" He nodded. "I... I didn't notice that the ship had stopped." He grinned lightly.

"That could be because of the waves... Make us feel like we're still moving. Are you ready?" Jack asked. Camille muttered something that sounded like a 'yes', so Jack stood up, holding out a hand for her.

Camille kept her eyes closed as she let Jack lead her through the town. Voices and laughter could be heard all around them, and delicious smells were mixed in with sickening smells. When they finally stopped, Camille opened her eyes and looked at Jack.

He pointed to the small house in front of them, "Just walk in. I'll be waiting outside." Camille nodded and walked up the steps, opening the door. She gave Jack a last glance before walking inside.

It was only about fifteen minutes later before Camille walked out of the house with a light smile on. Jack was sitting against a large tree, drinking rum from a flask. Hearing her, Jack looked up with a grin, "Well it can't be anything too terrible, can it? You weren't in there for very long."

Camille walked infront of Jack with the smile still on her face, "No, nothing at all terrible."

"Great. I hate to hear if it was something bad, even if it was just slightly bad." He put the flash into his jacket and stood up, clapping his hands together. "So, what is it?"

"I'll have something to remember Thomas by..." At hearing this, Jack's smile wavered, wondering if what he was thinking was true. Camille grinned broadly, "I'm going to be having a baby!"

Jack's smile turned into a weak one as he let out a weak laugh, "Oh... That's...That's just great, Camille." He said, trying to sound excited. "A baby? That's- That's just great, Camille. I'm very happy for-" Jack paused for a moment, staring at Camille.

In the next second, he fainted.

* * *

_Sorry for poor Thomas's death. But I had planned it out like every since I began this sequel to my last story._

_But... One chapter left. Most likely a short one, too._

_Review!_


	22. Mixed Blood

_I said I'd have this finish before Christmas. Well it's like 12:03 a.m on Christmas...and I would've had this posted like 2 minutes to Christmas, but computer was taking a long time to load..._

_Well, the last chapter. And a short one._

_Here._

* * *

The six year old boy jump down in the grass, cuffing his hands over a grasshopper. "I've got it!" He shouted in surprise and shock. He held the grasshopper in his hands softly and he looked back to his grandfather who laughed.

"Great, Thomas! Bring it here!" Eagerly, he ran to Jack and opened up his hands. Sure enough, the grasshopper was sitting in his hands. "Why you rascal, ye actually did it!" Thomas let the grasshopper jump out of his hands. Jack ruffled his thick brown hair he had gotten from Camille, also he'd gotten his green eyes from her. But the structure of his face came from Thomas, as did the lips and nose.

"You know what?" The boy asked him with wide, excited eyes.

"What?"

"When I'm old enough, I'm going to get that!" He said, pointing to the tattoo on Jack's lower arm. It was of the sparrow flying in front of the sun, over the waves.

"Will your mother let you do that?" Thomas nodded excitedly, "Thomas Jay Norrington." Jack said, folding his arms. Camille had kept the name Norrington for him, and named him after Thomas. His middle name was Jay, short for Jack. "Did she really, honestly say that? Remember, keep to the code of honesty."

"The code?" Questioned Thomas. He licked his lips, shoving his hands deeply into his pockets, looking down at the grass. For a moment, the boy was in deep thought. "Yes!"

"Are you sure she said that? By the honor of the code?"

Thomas waved a hand in the air, dismissing it, "To demand the code of honesty, you have to be honest...And the code is more like guidelines than rules."

Jack smirked, "Good job!" He congratulate his grandson, "Exactly what I've been teaching you... Your mother won't be too pleased though, if she found out, would she?" Thomas shook his head, "So then... This will be our little secret won't it?" Thomas grinned.

"Yeah!"

Jack smiled, "Well... Camille said that your other grandfather wanted to see you. A present of some sort for you, I guess."

"Which one?"

Jack took his hand, starting to walk towards the town, "Which one? You've got too many, Thomas."

"No I don't... There's you, grandpa commodore, and grandpa Garet. That's only three."

Jack rolled his eyes, "We're seeing 'grandpa' commodore today. He's not even your actual grandpa either, nor is he a commodore. He's retired. Why do you even call him grandpa?"

"'Cause he fills in for granpa Garet, I only get to see him a few times a year... Don't tell anyone, but you're my favorite." Jack looked down to Thomas, who put a finger to his lips, "Shhh..."

Jack grinned, "I feel so old when you call me Grandpa, Thomas."

"You aren't old." Thomas argued, "You're Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain!"

Jack nodded, "I wish everyone thought like you, Thomas. They always forget that there's it's 'Captain'."

"I know..." Thomas pulled at his small vest, "I don't like wearing this."

"Yes, I know. Your mother wants to make you look clean and nice though. If it were up to me, I'd let you go to his home covered in dirt and mud."

Thomas smiled brightly, and started swinging their hands as their walked, "Tell me a story."

Jack looked to the ocean in the distance before stepping onto a street, "What kind?"

"About papa." Thomas said, looking up to Jack.

He nodded, "Alright, Thomas... Well let's see here." Jack took a breath, thinking, "Your father was quite a young man, he had chance to be commodore, but he didn't want to. Only wanted to be with your mother. I didn't think much of him at the time, but as much as I hated to admit it, he had courage, bravery, loyalty... Everything that you should hope to be one day."

Thomas nodded with a smile, "Yes... Tell me more."

"Thomas showed respect for others, but God help you if you threatened Camille in any way. He was..."

Jack continued on telling Thomas what a great man his father was. What a great father he'd be. How he'd always help Thomas and his mother whenever they needed it, up from heaven. Jack always tell him that he wished Thomas would grow up to be like his father.

And he did... with a mix of the famous pirate's personality though of course.

Thomas kept the respectable Norrington name, and got the tattoo of the sparrow. He grew up near the ocean, seeing it every day, sneaking out for a swim whenever he could. How could he not love the sea?

After all, he had the mixed blood of a courageous ex-navy man and of a pirate.

****

The End

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
